Skyfall
by Sure on this Shining Night
Summary: That fateful night in Godric's Hollow didn't only displace Harry Potter to the Dursleys; but also his twin sister, Haley. Follow this story as Harry and more importantly, Haley learn of their magical heritage and the journey that follows. Starts with a Halloween 1981 prologue and then continues to Philosopher's Stone and hoping to get through Deathly Hallows.
1. Prologue: A Little Fall of Rain

**This is Me: Haley Potter**

**_Prologue: A Little Fall of Rain_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thought you ought to know. *faints*_**

Lily Potter leaned against the counter in her small kitchen, looking out the small window with a frilly white curtain at the rain that was gently falling. She had just finished putting away the leftovers from that night's dinner. Cooking seemed to be one of the few things that took her mind off things these days. She absolutely hated being cooped-up in her own home; even if it was with her small family whom she loved very much. She wanted to be doing something more with her life. Before they had gone into hiding, she was training to be a Healer and working with the Order of the Phoenix. She had found satisfaction in both venues: being able to help others. But now, she was forced into hiding to keep her children safe from Lord Voldemort and despite how much she loathed it, she knew it was in the best interest of her children which was her responsibility as a mother. Too often she tried to keep a brave face; but the thought of losing her little boy or little girl, both of whom had so easily captured her heart, terrified her. So, here she was in her kitchen, in her house, which was protected by the Fidelius Charm.

With a sigh, Lily set down the dishtowel she had used to dry her dishes before she walked to the sitting room. She found her husband James, lying on the sofa watching their twins Harry and Haley with a goofy grin on his face. James was such a good father to their fifteen month old twins. It was hard to believe that they were already so old. Sometimes it seemed like only yesterday they had been born; but they had caused such a big change to her life. A good change, but still quite a drastic one from the life she had once lived. Lily sat down on the rug with her children who were playing with a set of wooden blocks that had once belonged to her as a child. She made sure that her children got the best of both of her worlds: the Wizarding and the Muggle. Lily watched as her daughter reached for one of the wooden blocks and of course it went straight for her mouth. Lily chuckled as Haley slobbered all over the block. But then Harry reached his grubby little hands for his sister and stole the block from his sister; putting it into his own mouth, expecting the same reaction from his mother. Haley began to cry as Harry looked to his mother for satisfaction. Lily shook her head and pulled the block from Harry's mouth and handed Haley a different block.

"Harry James Potter, we share the blocks," Lily reprimanded pointing index her finger at her son.

"Lils, you do realize he doesn't understand a word you're saying," James said trying to stifle a grin from his face.

"It's never too early to learn how to share," Lily responded.

"You and instilling proper values," James teased.

"Can't have our children acting like you did as a child," Lily teased back.

"I turned out all right in the end," James argued.

"Or I just learned to accept you for the toerag you are," Lily smirked.

"Well, then we'll just have to hope that Haley and Harry end up like you," James said.

Lily smiled at her husband who got off the sofa and crawled across the floor to the twins. He tried to give Harry a fright; but her son only giggled at his father's attempts. James then moved to Haley and started to tickle the girl. Haley's giggles filled the room which caused a smile on James's face. James picked up both the twins and started tickling them both, one with each hand. Both children squealed with delight until Haley started coughing. Lily almost immediately reached for her daughter. Holding Haley close to her, Lily gently rocked her daughter in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss against the top of Haley's head before the little girl coughed. Lily could feel how tight her daughter's cough was and Haley was getting over being sick with a cold and ear infections. Lily's heart practically broke at her daughter's pain; but she knew a way to soothe the pain: a bath. Lily stood up with her daughter in her arms and told James to change Harry into his pyjamas. Before Lily left, James stood up to place a kiss on his daughter's cheek while he returned to the sofa with Harry.

Leaving Harry with James in the sitting room, Lily took Haley into the kitchen and set her down on kitchen floor while she filled the sink with warm water. After adding some lavender to the warm bathwater, she placed Haley in the sink who always seemed to love being in the water. Haley playfully splashed her bathwater all over the counter, the window, and her mother. Even though her shirt was dripping water, Lily breathed a sigh of relief hoping that her daughter would be able to get a good night's sleep. With a smile on her face, Lily began to gently splash her daughter back; but this only made Haley splash harder. Even the cat wasn't safe from Haley's splashing, which caused him to dart to another room.

By the time she finally pulled Haley out of the bath, Lily was soaked practically from head to toe. She chuckled as she wrapped her daughter in a warm, fluffy green towel which practically matched her daughter's dazzling eyes. Lily could feel a slight blush on her cheeks, knowing that both of her twins had inherited her eyes; a fact that James often boasted about. She placed several kisses against Haley's forehead while she was lying on the counter wrapped snugly in the towel. Haley yawned as Lily picked her up. Lily then proceeded to carrying upstairs to the small nursery she shared with her brother Harry. After dressing Haley in a fuzzy purple sleeper, Lily sat down with her daughter in the rocking chair. While she rocked her little girl, who was snuggled close to her, she hummed a somewhat haunting melody as a lullaby. Within minutes, Haley's eyes began to droop and even sooner than that, the girl was fast asleep. For several minutes, Lily continued to rock her sleeping daughter and hum knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this with her daughter forever because someday her daughter would grow too old for this. Lily placed a kiss against her daughter's chubby cheek before she placed her in her crib. She watched Haley for a few more minutes to make sure that she continued to sleep on her own before she headed back downstairs to her husband and her son.

Lily opened the door to the sitting room to find James lying across the sofa playing with his wand as Harry enjoyed the puffs of smoke that were emitted. After a small chuckle, she walked across the room and sat down on the sofa beside her husband's legs. She patted his legs as he offered her a smile before Harry released a squeal, demanding another puff of smoke.

"Haley's asleep," Lily said.

"You must have the magic touch," James said with a smile.

"Then perhaps I should use it on Harry," Lily responded.

"It's about that time, isn't it?" James said. "What'd you say, little man? Time for bed?"

James sat up on the sofa before picking up his son. Harry looked at his father before blowing a few raspberries at him. James chuckled as he handed Harry over to Lily. Lily smiled as she took hold of her son and leaned over to place a kiss on James's cheek.

"I'll be back down when he's asleep," Lily said.

"I'll be waiting," James winked.

"James Potter!" Lily gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Lily Potter!" James mocked.

"You're just lucky that I love you," Lily said shaking her head.

"Luck's got nothing to do with it, Lils," James teased.

"You keep telling yourself that," Lily chuckled.

"I love you too," James smiled as he tucked a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear.

Lily gave James a proper kiss before she headed upstairs with Harry. As she walked into the room, she could hear Haley's soft breathing. With Harry in her arms, Lily walked over to the rocking chair and rocked Harry to sleep just as she did with Haley. She placed a kiss on her sleeping son's forehead and continued to rock him until she could hear her husband's screams from downstairs.

"Lily, it's him! Take the twins and run! I'll hold him off!"

For a moment Lily froze with fear and panic. Her wand was downstairs in the kitchen from when she had been doing the dishes. She hadn't thought that she would need to use it while putting the children to bed and if Voldemort was downstairs where her wand was, there was no easy way to get out. Doing the first thing she could think of, Lily placed a kiss once more on Harry's cheek before she put him beside Haley in her crib, so it would be easier to protect them both. She must have set Harry down rather roughly because his eyes immediately opened and he looked to his mother who was giving Haley another kiss.

With tears welling in her eyes, Lily began to physically move everything in the room that she could into a pile in front of the door. She knew that it wouldn't keep Voldemort away; but it was the best that she could do given the circumstances. She had to try and do something to keep her babies safe and maybe it would at least distract Voldemort while she had some time to come up with a better idea. Nearly blinded by her tears, Lily looked back at her babies to as Harry crawled on top of his sister, waking her up, which caused her to start to scream. Looking to the door, she rushed across the room to the twins and tried to comfort them. Haley, who was still crying, and Harry both pressed their faces against the bars of the crib looking to their mother.

"Harry. Haley. Be safe. Be strong," Lily cried.

As tears streamed down her face, she kissed each of her children through the bars once more. First Harry's chubby cheek and then Haley's. As she kissed Haley's tear-stained cheek, the door handle jiggled. Lily's breath hitched as she knew right then that they weren't going to make it. They were going to be counted as victims, like the countless others who had been murdered by him and his followers. Lily's thoughts instantly turned to her children. They were so young and still had so much of their lives left to live. It wouldn't be fair to them never getting to know or experience life and love. As Lily choked back a sob, she knew that there was only one thing left to do: plead for the lives of her children. Just then, the door flung open and off its hinges, revealing Lord Voldemort.

"Not my babies!" Lily cried. "Please, not Harry or Haley! Please spare my babies!"

"Stand aside you silly girl," Voldemort ordered.

"Please, take me instead!" Lily pleaded. "Leave my babies alone!"

"This is my last warning..." Voldemort hissed.

"Have mercy—please, have mercy," Lily cried.

"I said stand aside!" Voldemort shouted.

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at the crib, so Lily did the only thing that she could think of: she threw herself in front of the crib screaming her children's names. But that only lasted momentarily before a green light filled the room and Lily Potter's dead body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Harry, who had been clutching the bars of the crib, looked at Lord Voldemort who was muttering to himself as Haley's cries continued to fill the room. The Dark Lord took one look at the children and growled something under his breath before he pointed his wand at the crib. The green light filled the room once more and then everything went dark. The only sounds heard in the darkness were a child's soft cries and a little fall of rain.


	2. Year 1: A Visit to the Zoo

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Thought you ought to know. *faints*_**

Ten year old Haley Potter's eyes flashed open awakening her from her restless sleep filled with ragged breathing and whimpering. Her dreams had been plagued by a woman's screams and a flash of bright green light. This wasn't the first time she had had this type of dream before. No, it was always the same: the screams and strange light. She had no idea why that dream in particular seemed to repeat itself; but she knew she wasn't alone with the plague of that dream. Her twin brother Harry also frequently had the same dream and he didn't understand it any better than she did. With a yawn, Haley attempted to stretch her arms; but they were stopped short by the walls of the narrow broom cupboard under the stairs they called a bedroom. The cupboard had enough space to fit one bed, which Haley and Harry had shared for as long as they could remember. It was _purely out of the goodness of their hearts_ that the Dursleys had allowed their freakish niece and nephew any space at all in their so-called normal home. Haley had long ago given up questioning the fairness of allowing Dudley two bedrooms and the twins confined to a broom cupboard.

Haley slowly sat up and pushed several strands of her curly auburn from her face before she looked down to the other end of the bed. Through the small cracks of light that came from the grate on the door, she could see a mess of dark hair poking out from underneath the pile of ratty blankets. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't awakened her brother because of her dream. Too often, Harry was forced to play the role of protective older brother to make sure that his little sister, younger by only twenty-three minutes was all right. For some reason, the dream seemed to affect Haley more than it did Harry...or at least, that's what Harry liked his sister to think because it was his responsibility as the older brother to look out for her. But Haley knew that Harry was all she had left. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley despised her and Harry. They didn't have really any friends at school, because Dudley bullied the poor kids if they even attempted to talk to the Potter twins.

Sometimes Haley would become jealous when she saw people with their happy families. Children who had parents who loved them. She didn't have parents, at least not anymore. According to Aunt Petunia, her parents, James and Lily Potter had died in a car crash when she and Harry were only a year old. After that, they had lived very unhappily with the Dursleys. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually been happy. Probably the last time she and Harry had been forced to go to Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was probably the only person at least decent to them; but that was only if she knew the Dursleys wouldn't find out. Besides, it wasn't Mrs. Figg Haley was fond of; it was her cats. While Harry hated the cats, Haley felt that they were her only friends in the world. They only ones besides Harry she could talk to and it didn't matter because she knew they wouldn't tattle on her to Dudley.

Haley fell back against her flat pillow, causing the bed to shake; yet Harry remained fast asleep. She wondered how much more she'd be able to sleep before Aunt Petunia's sharp screech echoed into their broom cupboard; but she didn't have to wonder any longer when the padding of footsteps overhead could be heard. Moments later, the sound of footsteps going down the staircase reverberated into their cupboard. Haley counted down five...four...three...two...one...before a firm rap pounded against the door and Aunt Petunia's shrill voice greeted them.

"Up! Both of you up! Now!"

Aunt Petunia rapped against the door once more and with the dim light, Haley could barely see Harry nearly fly out of bed; but the sound of him hitting his head against the stairs was enough to make her cringe. Haley winced at the sound before pulling the cord to the single light bulb they were graciously allowed in their cupboard. She then scooted across the bed to where her brother sat holding his forehead. Haley removed her brother's hand from his forehead and crinkled her nose at the sight of blood trickling from his hairline. At least it wasn't as visible as the other scar that marred his forehead. It was a peculiar shaped lightning bolt scar that Aunt Petunia said was because of the car crash. Haley found it odd that she didn't have any visible scars from the accident that claimed her parents' lives and scarred Harry; but she supposed that she was just very lucky. Besides, they knew better than to ask questions. Asking questions with the Dursleys only seemed to make life more difficult.

As Harry wiped away several droplets of blood from his forehead, Aunt Petunia could be heard in the kitchen getting things ready for breakfast. Haley had to look away with her hands over her eyes as Harry wiped the blood away because the sight of blood tended to make her stomach feel queasy. She thought that she would have outgrown that by now after all the times she or Harry had been bloodied-up on account of Dudley's antics; but she hadn't fully done so yet and right now was definitely one of those times she hadn't. Haley could hear Harry reach under the bed for something.

"You can look now," Harry said innocently.

Haley widened a small gap between her fingers and looked at her brother who was pressing one of his hand-me-down, over-sized t-shirts from Dudley against his forehead. She then removed her hands from her eyes as her brother smiled at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I had a dream about a flying motorcycle," Harry whispered enthusiastically.

"Sh!" Haley shushed with her index finger over her mouth before waiting for a moment to speak. "Don't let them hear you talking like that. I think we both remember the _last time_ that happened."

"I didn't mean to get us grounded," Harry explained.

"I know," Haley sighed. "I just don't like being stuck in the cupboard. At least if we're not grounded we can go outside."

"I'll be more careful, I promise," Harry said solemnly.

"So a flying motorcycle?" Haley whispered with a grin.

"Yeah," Harry grinned back. "It was..."

Harry didn't get a chance to finish telling Haley about his dream because Aunt Petunia was outside their cupboard once more barking at them. Haley groaned and rolled her eyes at her aunt behind closed doors while Harry responded that they were nearly ready. While Aunt Petunia continued to give Harry instructions, Harry gently smacked his sister's arm to get her to stop mocking their aunt. Harry sometimes got mad at Haley for attempting to act perfect in front of their aunt and uncle, while when it was just the two of them she acted completely the opposite.

"Well get a move on. I need one of you to look after the bacon and don't you dare burn it," Aunt Petunia threatened. "I need everything to be perfect for Dudders special day."

"Your turn," Haley whispered. "You don't burn it."

Harry groaned.

"What was that?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Nothing," Harry and Haley said simultaneously.

Harry and Haley both sat silently, waiting to hear Aunt Petunia's footsteps head back to the kitchen. They both had completely forgotten about Dudley's birthday. It wasn't exactly their favourite day of the year. Listening to Dudley complain about his presents and then getting sent to Mrs. Figg's; but it could be worse. They could have to spend the whole day with the Dursleys. Harry then reached underneath the bed once more and grabbed two pairs of socks. With a mischievous grin on his face, he tossed the pair of socks with a spider attached to it at his sister. Haley went to pick up the rolled-up pair of socks and screamed a blood-curdling scream; but Harry had been prepared for this reaction and he sat on the bed with his hands over his ears.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Haley screamed as she backed herself into the corner of their cupboard putting her hands over her head in defence.

Harry chuckled at his sister's expense as he reached for the socks and plucked the spider off them before tossing the spider back under their bed, ignoring Aunt Petunia's yelling. He knew his sister hated spiders among other things; but it was his revenge for having to cook the bacon for Dudley's special day. Then again, he knew better than to let Haley anywhere near the frying pan if he wanted to remain unscathed by Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or even Dudley. His sister couldn't cook to save her life. She was bloody lucky that she had a brother who could do the cooking. Harry just hoped that whatever unlucky tosspot his sister married someday, someday being a very very long time from now, knew how do to cook.

Haley muttered to herself as she put the now spider-less socks on her bare feet. The twins quickly changed their clothes. Harry changed into Dudley's hand-me downs; while Haley was lucky enough to have some girl clothes, which were quite old-fashioned, yet only one size too big that Mrs. Figg had snuck in her rucksack from the last time they had stayed the night. Harry quickly shoved his glasses onto his face before he opened the door to their cupboard. Haley quickly bolted from the cupboard, careful that her feet didn't find any spiders before both twins ran down the hall to the kitchen. Harry took over at the stove for Aunt Petunia, but not before giving his sister a sneer. Haley, without being asked to, started setting the table. She knew that she wasn't going to get a "thank-you" from Aunt Petunia; but the less of Aunt Petunia's voice they had to hear, the better. Just then, Uncle Vernon, a man who was probably three or four times the size a normal man his age walked into the kitchen looking rather grumpy.

"Comb your hair, boy," Uncle Vernon barked before walking over to the table Haley was setting. He grabbed her hand. "Clean under those nails, girl."

Haley attempted to pull her hand away; but Uncle Vernon kept a tight grip on her hand until she looked him in the eyes. With a slight look of fear in her eyes, she looked up at her uncle who motioned with his head toward the sink. Haley nodded her head as he released her hand so that she could walk over to the sink to wash her hands. By the time Haley finished washing her hands, Harry had moved on to frying the eggs, and Aunt Petunia was walking Dudley into the kitchen covering his eyes to keep him from peeking at all his presents. Dudley had what most people would call "a bit of a weight problem" and it was especially evident when you put him next to Harry and Haley who were practically "skin and bones" as Mrs. Figg liked to say. Haley leaned against the counter to watch as Aunt Petunia removed her hands from her son's chubby face. Dudley scanned the room which seemed to be piled high with presents and photographs of him. He looked back at Haley with a look of disgust on his face; but Haley could tell the disgust wasn't only from her and Harry's presence in the room.

"How many are there?" Dudley questioned with a scrutinizing gaze around the room.

"Thirty-six," Uncle Vernon said with a smile. "Counted them myself."

"Thirty-six!" Dudley shouted. "But last year—last year I had thirty-seven!"

"Well, some of them are quite a bit bigger," Uncle Vernon said trying to appease his son.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley yelled.

Haley's eyes scanned between Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as Dudley began to shake with anger. Clearly they had forgotten the number of presents from last year nor had they anticipated such a violent reaction from their son. Really, it shouldn't surprise them. He acted like a spoiled prat all the time. But not wanting to cause Dudley to get any angrier, Aunt Petunia wrapped her arms around her son.

"And we'll buy you _two_ more presents when we're out today," Aunt Petunia said calmly. "How's that popkin? _Two _more presents?"

"So then I'll have thirty—thirty—" Dudley said, clearly struggling with the math.

"Thirty-eight," Haley whispered having been able to easily calculate the equation in her head. Harry must have heard her because he flashed her a look from the stove; but Aunt Petunia and Dudley thankfully didn't.

"Thirty-eight, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said as she rubbed her son's shoulders.

"Oh," Dudley said before thinking for a moment. Clearly anything involving thinking wasn't the boy's strong-suit. "All right then."

Dudley plopped his large bottom onto one of the kitchen chairs and almost immediately began tearing into his presents. The plump boy unwrapped a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Haley knew better than to be jealous of her cousin; but part of her couldn't help it. She had never received _that_ many presents. The only useful present she had received from the Durselys had been a pen from Uncle Vernon's workplace called Grunnings. Otherwise, presents from the Dursleys usually meant stinky socks or things they had found in the neighbour's trash. The Potter twins weren't good enough even for Dudley's old broken toys. No, those were stored in Dudley's second bedroom and normally never touched again. Dudley was in the middle of ripping open another present when the telephone rang. Aunt Petunia's eyes flashed toward Haley but she stood up in a huff to answer it. As Aunt Petunia took the call in another room with the door closed, Haley leaned against the kitchen counter closest trying her best to eavesdrop on the conversation without appearing to do so. But it seemed that almost as soon as she moved, she heard Aunt Petunia slam the receiver and walk angrily back into the room.

"Bad news Vernon," Aunt Petunia said. "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and she can't possibly take _them_ in."

There was only a moment of silence before Dudley began shouting his dismay of the situation. The Potter twins had never been allowed on one of the birthday outings before...at least, not one of Dudley's. They had been dragged to one of Piers Polkiss' parties; but that was a completely different sort of disaster. One in which Haley almost drowned in the ocean because the bloody boy pushed her off the pier; hence her fear of vast bodies of water...and drowning. Water was pretty to look at and could have a somewhat soothing effect; but Haley refused to go anywhere close to a large body of water. Haley looked to her brother who appeared to be almost happy about the situation; but then again, Harry hated listening to Mrs. Figg talk about her cats. While Haley busied herself playing with the cats, Mrs. Figg would show Harry photographs of all her other cats, something Harry hated. Haley then looked to Uncle Vernon who appeared to be mulling the situation over, clearly trying to figure a way out of their tight bind.

"We could phone Marge?" Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, Vernon," Aunt Petunia scoffed. "She hates them and told us that she'd never do it again after the last time."

"What about what's-her-name...your friend...Yvonne is it?" Uncle Vernon furthered.

"She's on vacation in Majorca," Aunt Petunia snapped, as if this was something Uncle Vernon should have known nor should he have ever suggested such a thing.

"You could leave us here?" Harry asked hopefully.

Haley tightly closed her eyes and shook her head. That was never going to work. Harry really didn't understand the careful and calculated process that was the Dursleys. One had to make them think that they had thought of the idea first and one could tell from Aunt Petunia's face that she was never going to agree to that scenario now. She may be only ten; but Haley knew enough to get what she wanted out of the Dursleys while still keeping them happy. Harry on the other hand, still hadn't quite figured that skill out. Aunt Petunia snarled something about finding the house in ruins if they Potter twins were left unattended. Just because things happened that neither Harry nor Haley could explain, it felt like everything they did in number four Privet Drive was carefully watched. After much discussion and Dudley's wails, it was reluctantly decided that Potter twins had to come along; mostly because Piers Polkiss had shown up, giving them no time to find any other arrangement.

Uncle Vernon warned the Potter twins not to try anything while they were at the zoo before the group piled into Uncle Vernon's new car with the four children sitting in the back. Haley had gotten stuck between Harry and Piers. Dudley had refused to sit anywhere near Harry or Haley and Piers had refused to sit next to Harry. Piers mostly liked to annoy Haley and pull her hair. Her classmates often teased her about Piers incessant teasing of her, claiming that he fancied her; but she knew he only did it because he liked the reaction he got from Dudley. The whole car ride to the zoo, Haley tried her best to ignore Piers who constantly pulled at her hair and poked her. By the end of the trip, she was practically on Harry's lap in her attempts to get away from him.

When they finally got inside the zoo, they found many families crowded inside. While Haley enjoyed seeing most of the animals, she especially liked to watch all the families. How they got to be a family. How they held onto their child's hand or hugged and kissed them. With a slight pang of jealousy, Haley reached for Harry's hand and held on to it as they walked to the lady selling ice cream. The lady gave Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice cream cones and before Uncle Vernon could get a price for the cones, the lady kindly asked what Haley and Harry wanted. Looking rather perturbed, Uncle Vernon was reluctant to buy each of the Potter twins a cheap lemon ice pop; but he did anyway, as to appear _normal_ to the lady selling the ice cream. As they ate their tasty treats, they began to wander around the zoo. Harry had just finished his ice pop when they came to the gorillas. Dudley and Piers were pretending to fight like the gorillas inside the cage. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon found this highly amusing; but Harry turned to his sister.

"I think Dudley actually looks like one of 'em," Harry whispered.

Haley giggled at her brother's remark before Piers Polkiss came out of nowhere and yanked on one of Haley's pigtails. Haley screamed in surprise, which only made Piers and Dudley laugh harder. She was rather thankful when Aunt Petunia finally suggested that they keep moving on so that they could see all the animals. Of all the animals they had seen that morning, Haley's favourite was probably the koala bear which she was surprised to find was also her Grandmother Evans' favourite too. She had overheard Aunt Petunia telling Dudley about it, which brought a smile to Haley's face that even Piers Polkiss and his hair-pulling antics couldn't wipe away.

After a morning that Haley and Harry quite enjoyed, they ate lunch at the zoo restaurant. When Dudley threw one of his tantrums because he didn't get enough ice cream in his knickerbockers glory, Uncle Vernon ordered him a new one and Haley and Harry were allowed to finish what was left of the first one. Haley couldn't remember the last time she and Harry had been lucky enough to get so many sweets in one day. Today seemed like one of the best days they'd had in a long time; but one should know better than to think such thoughts because that's when things usually started to go wrong. And things were about to go terribly wrong at the zoo.

When they had finished lunch, the group headed to the reptile house. As they were about to head inside, Haley suddenly stopped and shook her head. She didn't want to see anything creepy and crawly that could give her nightmares. No, she was perfectly content to just sit outside on a bench and wait for them to finish inside. She was more than willing to sit out there for hours if she had to, as long as she didn't have to go inside. Harry tried to pull his sister inside, not wanting to be left alone with the Dursleys and Piers; but Haley flat out refused to go inside. With a sigh, Harry followed inside while Haley found a perfectly nice bench located right outside the entrance. For almost twenty minutes, Haley sat outside swinging her legs and watching families pass by her. She sat there until Harry practically ran outside to her, somewhat out of breath.

"Haley, you got to see this!" Harry exclaimed.

'See what?" Haley asked.

"Just c'mon," Harry said as he attempted to pull his sister off the bench.

"Harry," Haley groaned. "I don't want to."

"Haley, you'll be fine," Harry groaned back. "I promise."

"I said—" Haley started.

By this point, Harry had Haley on her feet and he was dragging her through the crowd inside the reptile house. As Harry led her inside, Haley shut her eyes, not wanting to see anything she didn't want to see. When Harry finally came to a halt because of momentum, Haley was forced into her brother which then caused her to fall backward and onto the floor. She picked herself up, dusting the sand from her clothes as Harry took several more steps closer to the Brazilian Boa Constrictor. Harry motioned for his sister to come closer, but she shook her head "no." Instead of moving closer, she stood several feet away with her arms folded across her chest.

"Watch from there then," Harry said.

But Harry didn't do anything. Instead, Dudley pushed him out of the way as the snake seemed almost to understand what was going on outside of the glass. Dudley had himself pressed up against the glass tightly which caused Haley to roll her eyes. This was when things started to go wrong...the glass to the display disappeared. How? Haley wasn't exactly sure. How was it possible for something to be there one minute and not the next? But Dudley went diving headfirst into the water inside the display. Haley gasped at her cousin's tumble; but started to scream and back away as the large boa constrictor escaped. For a moment, the snake seemed to stop and look at Harry before it began to slither outside of the exhibit. Haley closed her eyes, trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything...like there wasn't a giant boa constrictor loose in a zoo full of people...like maybe she had imagined it all.

As Haley stood there with her eyes closed, Aunt Petunia's shrill screams began to fill the air. Haley's eyes quickly opened and her hands flew over her mouth. Partly because the scene before her was so shocking; but partly because it was also bloody amusing. The glass for the display had reappeared but Dudley was still inside. Dudley and Aunt Petunia both pounded on the glass from opposite sides with frantic expressions. Haley looked to Harry who was chuckling, so she started to chuckle too. Besides, how often does one get to see their nasty cousin in such a predicament? Almost never. But the amusement was short lived as Uncle Vernon yanked Haley by the ear and Harry off the ground by his shirt. He dragged the Potter twins outside to the bench Haley had been sitting on. They were told to sit there until it was time to go.

After about twenty minutes, Dudley finally emerged from the reptile house draped with several blankets. He was accompanied by his parents and Piers and the director of the zoo who brought them all to his office where they stayed for another hour trying to calm Aunt Petunia's nerves. The director brought the adults tea and attempted to give the children biscuits; but Uncle Vernon intervened before he got to the Potter twins, so only Piers and Dudley got the biscuits. Haley didn't understand why Uncle Vernon was acting so foul toward them. It wasn't like they had done anything. How on earth could they possibly be responsible for the vanishing glass?

When it was finally time to go home, Dudley was allowed to sit in the front seat while Aunt Petunia took his spot in the back and turned a blind eye toward Piers who continued to poke and prod Haley. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon remained rather calm until after they dropped Piers off at home. Once Piers was out of the car, Uncle Vernon waved at Mrs. Polkiss with a fake smile and as he pulled away the tirade began. Haley ignored what he was saying for the most part, until they got home because he literally pulled the Potter twins into the house. They followed Aunt Petunia who was coddling Dudley, inside the house. Aunt Petunia and Dudley went straight upstairs, while the others remained in the hall. Haley swallowed hard as she looked at an absolutely livid Uncle Vernon.

"I demand an explanation at once!" Uncle Vernon hissed.

"I don't know what happened," Haley responded.

"Me either," Harry said. "One minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic."

Uncle Vernon's eyes grew wild at Harry's last statement. Haley looked to her brother and she could tell that he immediately regretted saying it. Uncle Vernon opened the door to their cupboard and pushed both Potter twins inside. Haley could feel the tears stinging her eyes as Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. She could feel Harry's arms wrap tightly around her, as if he was trying to protect her from what could be coming next.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Uncle Vernon hissed venomously.

And then there was darkness in the cupboard under the stairs.


	3. Year 1: Letters From No One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Thought you ought to know. *faints***_

Haley sat on the bed her cupboard bedroom she shared with her brother reading a book she had _forgotten_ to return to the school library. Really, she hadn't forgotten at all; she just wanted to keep a book to read over the summer because she wasn't exactly sure how long she and Harry were going to be grounded for that boa constrictor incident. Of course, she hadn't had anything to do with _that_; but in the Dursley household, if one Potter was punished, so was the other. It seemed that no matter how much she managed to suck-up to them, Harry always managed to ruin all her hard work. By the time she and Harry were finally no longer grounded, it was summer holiday and many of Dudley's birthday presents were already broken and discarded in his second bedroom. Harry suddenly came flying into the cupboard and he slammed the door shut behind him causing her to shove her book under her pillow. He sat on the bed breathing heavily holding onto the handle from the inside.

"They're here," Harry breathed.

"Just when we finally get ungrounded," Haley groaned.

"That didn't stop them before," Harry responded.

The sound of the front door flinging open echoed through the hall and into the cupboard under the stairs. Both Haley and Harry cringed as they could hear boys' voices filling the once silent air. Dudley had brought his big and stupid friends home from the park with him and of course their favourite activity was to antagonize the Potter twins. Between the five boys: Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon, they managed to keep the Potter twins on their toes. Three of the boys usually chased after Harry while two of them went after Haley and much to Haley's chagrin, Piers was normally one of the boys after her. She couldn't wait until the day when he and Dudley went to Uncle Vernon's alma mater, Smelting. At least she would be rid of them during the school day while she and Harry would be attending the local public school: Stonewall High.

"You can't hide," Dudley taunted from outside the cupboard.

"We know you're in there," Piers added while Dudley chuckled at his friend.

Harry and Haley looked to each other, knowing full well what was coming next. But the Potter twins had also been in this situation more than once and were more than prepared it.

"Count of three," Harry whispered. "One."

"Two," Haley whispered back.

"Three," the twins said simultaneously.

Harry twisted the door handle open giving Dudley and his gang a clear view of the twins. Haley grew slightly nervous as the big boys looked at them as if they were a piece of fresh meat, just waiting to be eaten. She was rather thankful that Harry had always been the braver of the two of them when it came to situations like this. She knew that she was all talk, while Harry was the one to take action. Together though, it seemed like they somewhat completed each other. But right now, what mattered was the matter at hand: Dudley's ugly thugs.

"Heard Dudley got into Smeltings," Gordon stated.

"Heard you didn't," Haley said, coming off far braver than she was actually feeling.

"Probably wasn't ugly enough," Harry added.

"You'll pay for that, Potter," Gordon hissed. "They stuff people's heads in the toilets the first day at Stonewall."

"Let's go upstairs and practice," Dudley said looking between the twins.

"No thanks," Harry said. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it—it might be sick."

Haley's eyes instantly widened at Harry's witty response; while it took the boys a few moments to catch on. But by then, Harry and Haley had manoeuvred their ways around them and thankfully they could easily outrun the big boys. The Potter twins bolted from their cupboard each splitting apart in the hall. Haley ran for the front door while Harry continued down the hall and through the kitchen for the back door. This would force Dudley's gang to split up while she and Harry would meet up when the boys finally grew tired of chasing them. Haley ran out the door and jumped headfirst into the bushes along the side of the house. She held her breath as she could hear Piers and Dennis run past her, headed for the backyard. She just hoped Harry had managed to find a place to hide. It shouldn't be too difficult as long as he stuck to the plan and didn't try fighting back; but knowing Harry he was going to try and do something to keep them away from her. While she loved her brother for doing protecting her, he could be an idiot at times. He should just find a bush to find and hide in because Dudley and his gang really were quite stupid.

After nearly an hour of hiding in the bush, Haley could hear Dudley and his friends inside the house talking about one of their favourite computer games; so she snuck back inside and to the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled her book out from under her pillow: Roald Dahl's _The BFG. _She absolutely adored the book; but sometimes it made her wish that The BFG was real. That he could find her and give her good dreams, instead of the repeating nightmare she was often plagued with. But she knew that giants didn't actually exist and the likelihood of her being taken away from the Dursleys was almost as impossible. Haley was thankful that Aunt Petunia had made the boys go home for dinner, even if Dudley did glare at the Potter twins from the kitchen table. She was also thankful that Dudley was nowhere near intimidating without his friends; so his glares over the rhubarb crumble didn't scare her.

The next morning, Harry and Haley awoke to a horrific smell coming from the kitchen. Rather reluctantly, the twins left the confines of their cupboard and walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia taking pictures of Dudley in his ridiculous-looking Smelting outfit. Haley was thankful that the Dursleys weren't allowing her go to any school that required such an outfit. She shuddered at the sight of her cousin before she turned her attention to the stove where Aunt Petunia was boiling something on the stove.

"Smells worse than the last time you cooked," Harry muttered.

"Shut it, Harry," Haley whispered.

Aunt Petunia pushed the twins out of the way as she walked back over to her tub of water and dirty rags on the stove. Harry took a few steps closer to get a better look before he looked to Aunt Petunia.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"New school uniforms," Aunt Petunia snapped. "And don't ask anymore about it."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something more; but Haley quickly pulled him away from the stove not wanting to get grounded again for something Harry said before he thought about it. The Potter twins sat at the table with Uncle Vernon and Dudley who decided to make a game out of whacking Harry and Haley under the table with his Smelting stick. The first whack scared her the most and caused a scream out of Haley, which caused her to receive a glare from Uncle Vernon; but after that she tried to stifle any noises. After the fourth time Dudley smacked her with his stick, Haley told him to stop; but much to her disappointment, Uncle Vernon encouraged Dudley to keep poking at them before returning to his newspaper. Just as Dudley was about to poke Haley again, the sound of the mail slot clicking and letters flopping onto the doormat in the hall was heard.

"Go get the mail, Dudders," Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make one of _them_ go get it," Dudley said as he narrowed his eyes at the twins.

"Get the mail, boy," Uncle Vernon responded gruffly as he lowered his paper enough to look at Harry.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry retorted.

"Don't make me tell you twice, boy," Uncle Vernon hissed. "Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Haley was just about to say that she would get it to avoid further argument when Harry practically jumped out of his chair just before Dudley's Smelting stick loudly cracked against the leg of the chair where Harry had been. When Harry eventually came back, he was looking strangely at a piece of mail in his hands before he dropped a letter into Haley's lap. Haley looked at her brother quizzically before she examined the letter in her lap carefully.

_Miss H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope looked slightly old-fashioned, very thick, heavy, and made of some sort of yellowish parchment while the address was written in emerald green ink. She was just about to open the envelope when Dudley tattled on them. Uncle Vernon reached for Harry's letter because he sat the closest to him, so Haley responded by slipping under the table with her letter. As Harry began to argue with Uncle Vernon to give it back, Haley turned the envelope to the back and noticed a purple wax seal with coat of arms bearing four animals and a large letter _H._ Uncle Vernon wailed Aunt Petunia's name and moments later his bulky arms began to reach under the table for Haley who was tearing into her letter. Haley crawled away from him under the table while trying to break the seal of the letter. Suddenly, two arms grabbed her legs. As she was pulled out from underneath the table by Aunt Petunia she finally got the letter opened and she caught one word from the letter inside: Hogwarts. Haley tried to clutch the letter in her hand; but Aunt Petunia held onto her tightly while Uncle Vernon ripped the letter from her hand.

By this point, Harry, Haley, and Dudley were all screaming demanding to see the contents of the strange letters; but all three of them were tossed from the kitchen. Uncle Vernon took hold of both the boys by the scruffs of their necks and Aunt Petunia dragged Haley by the arm until they were out and the kitchen door was slammed behind them. Haley wasn't sure what she was more surprised about: the contents of the letter that caused such a startling reaction from her relatives or the fact that they actually did something against Dudley's wishes. But the boys didn't seem to be as shocked. No, in fact they were both fighting silently to see which one of them would be able to listen through the keyhole. Haley rolled her eyes at the boys stupidity as she quietly crawled in to the sitting room, which was connected to the dining room which…which was connected to the kitchen. Boys, really they could be quite thick sometimes. Haley crawled across the floor like a mouse darting away from an angry housewife with a broom until she was safely hidden behind the loveseat. She held her breath hoping that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't caught her. They must not have because they just continued their conversation from the kitchen, so she began to breathe normally once again.

"They're watching us—spying on us," Uncle Vernon said as the sound of his footsteps paced against the kitchen floor.

"It's the only explanation," Aunt Petunia mumbled. "How else would they know where they sleep?"

"They've got to be following us," Uncle Vernon said with the frustration clearly evident in his voice. "A clear violation of our privacy. These ruddy people…"

"Maybe, we should write them. Tell them that…" Aunt Petunia began.

"No," Uncle Vernon interrupted. "We'll ignore it. We just won't give them an answer…yes, that's what we'll do…we just won't do anything."

"But these people—"Aunt Petunia tried to get a few words in.

"I'm not having their kind in this house, Petunia!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "We swore when we took them in that we'd put a stop to all of this."

A look of confusion overtook Haley's expression. What were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia talking about? Who were these people who knew where she slept? Whoever they were, they had her relatives talking mad. Suddenly, the conversation became quiet and Haley closed her eyes as she saw Aunt Petunia looking over her with a mixed expression of surprise and anger on her face. Aunt Petunia's hand snaked around Haley's arm as she yanked her up from the loveseat.

"Out!" Aunt Petunia roared. "Sneaking around just like your blasted father."

"How would my father feel about where you make us sleep?" Haley muttered knowing that what she said could get her into trouble; but she already was in enough trouble anyway.

"What did you say?" Aunt Petunia shouted.

Haley could feel Aunt Petunia's grip tighten on her arm as Harry poked his head into the sitting room from the hall. Harry ran over to them and reached his hand out to his sister. Haley reached her hand out to her brother's, hoping that Aunt Petunia would relax her grip; but Aunt Petunia only narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"I said out!" Aunt Petunia hissed.

"C'mon Hales," Harry said. "Let's go to our cupboard…I mean _bedroom_."

Aunt Petunia's lips pursed and her grip on Haley loosened at Harry's mention of the cupboard. Haley and Harry then retreated to their cupboard, where they remained unbothered by the Dursleys. The only noises they heard from the Dursleys came from the stomping up and down the stairs and hammering from upstairs. While in the cupboard, Haley took a nap until there was a sharp rap on the door. Haley opened one eye wondering if she had imagined it when there was another knock. Haley looked to Harry and then to the door, waiting for someone from the outside to open it.

"You didn't lock it this time," Haley muttered.

There was a sound of muttering outside the door before Uncle Vernon appeared behind the cupboard door. He plopped himself onto the bed, separating Haley and Harry. Haley tried to look to her brother; but she could barely see him behind the mass that was Uncle Vernon. She folded her arms and backed into the corner of the cupboard as Uncle Vernon looked to the twins, unsure of how to proceed.

"Where's our letters?" Harry asked.

"What letters?" Uncle Vernon said, clearly failing at his attempt to play dumb.

"The ones addressed to us," Haley responded.

"They were addressed to you by mistake," Uncle Vernon scoffed. "I burned them."

"It wasn't a mistake," Harry argued. "They had our cupboard on them."

Uncle Vernon shouted for Harry to be silent. The sound of his voice caused the cupboard to shake and several spiders to fall onto the bed. Haley closed her eyes and started to whimper. Uncle Vernon looked to her as if she were mad; but Harry reached his arm behind Uncle Vernon to try and brush the spiders away from his sister. You think that one's uncle would know that his niece is deathly afraid of spiders, among other things. As Harry brushed the two spiders down the crack of the bed, Uncle Vernon seemed to be taking some breaths to prepare him for what he was about to say.

"About the room," Uncle Vernon began. "Your aunt and I have been talking and we think you're both getting a little big for this cupboard. We're giving you both Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry and Haley asked simultaneously.

"Out of the goodness of our hearts," Uncle Vernon lied through gritted teeth.

Haley mouthed the word _liar_; but she knew better than to ask any more questions and for once, Harry must have figured that out too. Well, that or he was too angry or confused to say anything else. Uncle Vernon told them to gather their things and head upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom—erm—the Potter twins new bedroom. Haley packed up the few things she owned into her tatty rucksack before she followed Harry up the stairs. Both of them wondered if this was some sort of trick…something for the Dursleys to hold over their heads; but they still obeyed. Harry opened the door to the room, revealing Dudley's belongings scattered through the room. The only thing that had changed from the last time Haley had seen it, was that there was now a bunk bed in the room. This must have been the reason for the hammering earlier. Uncle Vernon had put together a bunk bed for them.

"It's not _that_ much better," Haley said.

"I think I'd much rather be back in the cupboard," Harry responded.

"At least on the bright side, there are two beds," Haley said with a shrug.

"Speaking of…" Harry began.

Harry looked to his sister and gently pushed her before he darted toward the beds. Haley fell to the floor in a heap, landing on one of Dudley's broken remote control cars. Before she could even get up, Harry had already claimed the bottom bunk. Haley scrambled to her feet and jumped on the bed after him. She sat on top of his stomach.

"Geroff," Harry groaned as he pushed Haley off him.

"You," Haley argued.

"I got here first," Harry said.

"But I might fall off the top," Haley responded.

"Then don't fall," Harry furthered.

"I don't do it on purpose," Haley retorted. "You know I thrash and kick when I sleep."

"Then don't," Harry said with a shrug. "I'm just thankful you can't kick me anymore."

"Harry," Haley groaned.

"Haley," Harry mocked. "I'm firstborn, I get first choice." Haley stopped for a moment and looked to her brother through narrowed eyes.

"If I die, it will be on your conscience," Haley said.

"I think I can live with that," Harry joked with a shrug.

"That'll leave you alone with the Dursleys," Haley added. "Can you live with that?"

Suddenly, Dudley's screams began to pierce through the air. _That can't be good_, Haley thought. He probably had just found out that the Potter twins had been relocated to his second bedroom. Haley rolled her eyes at the thought of her cousin's selfishness. Granted, Dudley was probably larger than Harry and Haley combined, but the fact that one person got two rooms while two people were stuffed in a tiny cupboard was hardly fair. With a sigh Haley got off the bottom bunk before she carefully manoeuvred herself onto the top bunk which came sans ladder. When she finally reached the top of the bed, she vowed that she was never getting down after how much work it required to get up. When it was dark, Haley curled-up with the tatty blanket and pillow that were on her top bunk as Harry lay on the bunk below her. Haley watched as the shadows danced across the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. This was the first time she had ever had her own bed. Even when they had spent the night at Mrs. Figg's house, she had shared a bed with her brother. She felt a slight loss of security knowing that her brother wasn't at the other end of her bed. To think, all those years she had longed to get out of that blasted cupboard so that she could have more space in her own bed and now she couldn't handle her brother sleeping in the bed right below her. As she listened to the sounds of the night, she could hear Dudley crying in his sleep next door, Uncle Vernon's loud snores, but one familiar sound that was missing was the sound of her brother's gentle snores.

"Harry," Haley whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "What do you want Hales?"

"Can you sleep?" Haley asked.

"I'm awake, aren't I?" Harry responded.

"I miss our cupboard," Haley whispered, partly hoping that Harry wouldn't hear her and partly hoping that he would.

"Me too," Harry said.

"Harry, can I—" Haley began.

"Come on down," Harry sighed.

Haley tossed her pillow onto Harry's bed before she climbed down. She jumped onto Harry's bed and situated herself where she would be sleeping had they been in the cupboard, at his feet. As she snuggled herself under the blanket, she sighed contentedly. Haley closed her eyes with a slight smile on her face before she opened them and looked to her brother on the other end of the bed.

"Harry," Haley whispered once more.

"Yeah?" Harry yawned.

"You can never tell anyone about this," Haley threatened.

Harry's response was a slight chuckle before both of the Potter twins quickly fell asleep. For the rest of the week, letters continued to bombard number four Privet Drive. Every time Haley or Harry got anywhere near a letter, it was ripped away from them. Normally, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't pay much attention to the Potter twins; but it seemed like they never left their sight. Haley hated being under Aunt Petunia's watchful eye. It made living there ten times worse. But by Sunday, no less than fifty letters had arrived for each of the twins and each time, the twins were thwarted from getting any information. Clearly, this wasn't a case of mistaken identity. Aunt Petunia had found a dozen eggs with each egg containing two letters. The Potter's relatives were hiding something and it had something to do with _Hogwarts_, whatever that was. When Haley had asked Harry if he had heard of that word before, he hadn't. This only made the Potter twins more curious and so they tried even harder to get their hands on at least one of the letters. One time, Harry tried to distract Aunt Petunia by making it obvious that he was going for his letter while Haley tried to sneak off with hers. But Haley had literally ran into Dudley causing him to rip the letter from her hand. Dudley had been so excited to open it that he made so much noise that Aunt Petunia hurried down the hall and tore the letter from his hands while holding onto Harry's. Haley groaned. It was the perfect plan; but leave it to her clumsiness to ruin it.

By the time Sunday morning rolled around, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were clearly on edge; but Uncle Vernon seemed somewhat happier than he had in days. The group gathered in the sitting room while Dudley's television programs played. Uncle Vernon sat on the couch and ordered the Potter twins to bring him some tea and biscuits. Haley and Harry would much rather be anywhere but the sitting room; but they always had to be in the same room as one of the Dursleys, expect when they slept. Harry served Uncle Vernon biscuits while Haley brought him a hot mug of tea. Uncle Vernon took a bite out of a biscuit and started to laugh. Harry elbowed his sister and nodded toward the window where an owl swooped by. They had been having an unreasonable number of owls lately of many different colours and breeds. Harry set the tray down on the table and walked toward the window. Haley looked to her aunt and uncle, making sure that they weren't catching on, before she followed after her brother. Harry pulled back the filmy white curtain and both of the twins looked outside. There had to be at least a hundred owls perched in various spots over Privet Drive, centred on number four. Haley could see Aunt Petunia's fretting at all the attention being drawn on their "normal" lives.

"Fine day Sunday," Uncle Vernon said with a slight cackle. "Fine day. And why's that Dudley?"

"There's no post on Sunday?" Harry answered for Dudley who was too busy sneaking a biscuit from the tray Harry had brought in.

"Right you are Harry, no post on Sunday," Uncle Vernon said. "No blasted letters today. No sir! No bl—"

Haley's eyes widened as a something came whizzing down the chimney and flew right into Uncle Vernon's face. The big man spluttered as the twins both lunged for the letter when the room began to shake. Uncle Vernon tried to kick the Potter twins away from the letter as hundreds; maybe even thousands more began to erupt from the fireplace. Dudley jumped into his mother's lap as both Harry and Haley jumped to their feet, trying to catch one of those letters, not caring whose name was on it. Letters seemed to be everywhere as Harry grasped at the air hoping to grasp one of the letters while Haley went the opposite direction to grab one from the floor. Both twins managed to grab a letter and like they did with Dudley and his gang, they split up, running in opposite directions. This time Harry ran for the front and Haley ran for the back. Uncle Vernon got up and ran after Harry faster than Haley had ever seen the man move in his life. While Haley ran for the back door, Aunt Petunia pushed Dudley from her lap causing him to tumble to the floor and begin screaming. The backdoor was locked, which caused Haley to have to stop and unlock it, giving Aunt Petunia enough time to catch her. Aunt Petunia firmly grasped at Haley's arms; but Haley mustered an attempt to fight back. She started kicking, even causing one of the panes of glass in the French door to break; but Aunt Petunia didn't even yell at her for it. No, instead she tore the letter from her hand and dragged her across the kitchen and toward the hall where letters were no erupting through the bolted-up mail slot. As Aunt Petunia stopped to gasp at the sight, Haley managed to wriggle away for a few moments before Uncle Vernon caught her by her hair. Haley fell to the floor in a pile of letters as Aunt Petunia pinned her niece down by her arms. Aunt Petunia looked to her husband with a frantic look on her face as the letters continued to come.

"We're going away!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Far away!"

"Mummy and Daddy have gone mad!" Dudley gasped.

"In the car in five minutes!" Uncle Vernon barked. "No arguments!"

Uncle Vernon watched the Potter twins carefully as they got their rucksacks. The only time he looked away was when he swatted the back of Dudley's head for trying to pack his VCR, television, and computer into his rucksack. Harry and Haley were already ready to go because they hadn't unpacked since leaving the cupboard. As Dudley sulked and held his head, Uncle Vernon dragged the Potter twins outside and into the car. Five minutes later, they were on the road. Haley asked once where they were going, only to receive no answer from Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. They drove and drove. Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would take a random sharp turn as if he was trying to lose someone who was tailing him. Haley had seen this type of thing in the movies Dudley watched; but every time she looked back she couldn't see anyone following them. Even after they were on the outskirts of a big city, Uncle Vernon continued to drive. He stopped once to put more gasoline in the car and to grab some food to get Dudley to shut up.

As Uncle Vernon walked back to the car after paying, a man came running-up with two letters and asked if there was a Harry and Haley Potter. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened as he snatched the letters and ripped them in half and tossed them to the ground. He then tossed the food at Dudley and slammed the door and began to drive away. As Dudley examined the food, he began to wail. The boy had wanted something more to eat that stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes. But once more, Uncle Vernon didn't give in to Dudley's whines. Haley imagined that this past week had caused Dudley more grief of not getting what he wanted than he had received his entire life. Uncle Vernon continued to drive as they went through some sort of forest. With Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon so focused on driving, they didn't even notice Haley pull out the contraband library book. Even Dudley was too sulky to tattle on her. For a moment Haley pulled her eyes away from her book to look at her brother who seemed to be focused on the scenery they were driving by.

When they finally came to the coast, it began to rain. Uncle Vernon looked somewhat mad as he locked them all in the car and disappeared. As Uncle Vernon left, Dudley began to complain to his mother, hoping that he could get her to break; but she didn't. It was so strange to see both of Dudley's parents deny him of anything he desired. Dudley began to drone on about the television show he was missing. His favourite; but Haley knew that anything he watched on television he'd consider his favourite just to get out of sitting in the car. Haley looked once more to Harry who looked to her curiously. He mouthed the word "tomorrow" to her with a grin. Despite the dreary conditions, Haley couldn't help but return the grin. Tomorrow would be their eleventh birthday and even though they would be in the middle of nowhere, she was glad that she didn't have to spend her birthday at Privet Drive. It couldn't be much worse than that? Could it? But when Uncle Vernon appeared at the car again, she knew it could.

"Found the perfect place, I have," Uncle Vernon boasted. "Everybody out!"

Everyone stepped out of the car into the cold and wet. Uncle Vernon pointed toward a large rock in the middle of the sea that had a shabby shack on top of it. Haley could feel her heart began to race. There was no bloody way she was going to go out there. No bloody way. There was too much water! She could drown! And it didn't help matters that Uncle Vernon declared that there was going to be a storm tonight. Haley ran back to the car and tried to get back inside but Uncle Vernon had been smart enough to lock her out. Haley began to cry as Uncle Vernon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her as he walked closer and closer to the tiny boat they were expected to use. Haley tried to claw her away from Uncle Vernon. Never had she done something like this in front of the Dursleys to draw so much attention to herself; but she was to terrified to go anywhere near the sea. She was already close enough. But Uncle Vernon practically tossed his niece into the boat. She screamed and tried to get out of the boat; but Aunt Petunia held tightly onto her until Uncle Vernon had pushed them off the pier. Haley began to shake as tears streamed down her face the further they got into the cold, rough sea.

"Hales come here," Harry whispered.

Haley looked to her brother who had his arms outstretched toward her. She immediately buried her face in Harry's shirt as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Harry always had been the braver one. Sometimes she wished that she could be brave like him, instead of terrified; now being one of those times. Haley could feel the rain pouring on them; but she refused to look up and clung to her brother instead. Harry whispered to her that everything would be all right as he stroked her hair while her cries were muffled by the pouring rain. When the boat finally came to a crashing halt against the island, Haley was the first one to climb free from the boat. Despite being stranded on an island in the middle of the sea, she felt safer here than on the boat. Haley shook as she followed Uncle Vernon to the broken-down house because of the bone-chilling cold rain.

The place didn't look any better on the inside than it did on the outside. The place smelled of seaweed and the wind howled through the many chinks in the walls. There were only two rooms to the place. A bedroom upstairs and then the main room downstairs. As the storm continued to rage around them, the Dursleys decided that it was time to go to bed. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the bedroom upstairs while Dudley took the sofa downstairs leaving the Potter twins to sleep on the floor with ragged blankets. Haley cuddled close to her brother for warmth who wrapped his arm around her. The lightning flashed and the thunder boomed causing the house to shake. Haley pressed herself closer to her brother at the sound of every wave that crashed against the island.

"You don't think we'll be washed away do you?" Haley whispered.

"Just go to sleep, Haley," Harry responded.

Haley closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as she turned her back toward her brother. Harry looked at his sister and sighed. He knew that she wasn't taking this well. They were in the middle of the sea and there was a family of spiders in the corner. It was hard to see her like this. He wanted to do something for her; something to make her feel a little better. Harry looked to Dudley's watch and noticed that the countdown was only five minutes. The house began to creak and Harry could hear Haley whimper. He then rolled onto his stomach and began to draw a picture in the sand. He drew a picture of a cake with eleven candles. It read _Happy Birthday Haley and Harry!_ There were odd crunching noises coming from outside that made Harry lift his head. When they didn't stop, he simply shrugged and looked to Dudley's watch before he tapped his sister. She rolled toward him and looked him in his eyes.

"Five...four...three...two..." Harry whispered.

Suddenly, Dudley's watch began to beep. Harry pointed at the cake he had drawn for his sister.

"Happy birthday, Hales," Harry whispered with a grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Haley whispered back.

"Make a wish," Harry said pointing his head toward the drawn cake. Haley looked to the cake and then looked back to her brother.

"Together?" Haley asked.

"Together," Harry said with a nod.

The Potter twins blew out the fake candles together and when they had finished there was a loud boom. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The whole house shivered as Haley looked to Harry with her eyes wide. Haley and Harry looked to the door as Harry wrapped his arms around his sister. Someone was outside, trying to get in.

**Author's note:** ** So, what d'you think of this so far? I'm hoping that you're enjoying this. I'm trying to write Haley's story from the beginning. I'm trying to stick somewhat close to the story line, yet have some differences. I hope that you're noticing!**

**AbominableSnowman23: **I'm glad that you like my take on the Potters story so far. I am slightly sorry that I made you feel a bit sadder about the story; but I'm glad that you think Haley fits right in! I was really hoping that she would. Next chapter they find out about their magical heritage! Squee!

**Guest:** Yay! I'm flattered that you like my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I hope my story lives up to it's potential! Very exciting to write! Just hoping that i can make it though because it's my intention to make it through all 7 stories. I hope I can do it!


	4. Year 1: Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Thought you ought to know. *faints***_

Haley clung tightly to her brother as the pounding against the door continued. Too terrified to look, Haley buried her face in her brother's shirt as his arms but he pulled her to her feet. It seemed that the pounding had finally awakened Dudley who looked to the Potter twins as if this was their fault. Harry pushed Haley into the corner of the room which was protected from door's line of sight. Dudley however, just continued to back up slowly. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slowly descended the stair and Uncle Vernon was armed with a gun. She had never seen the man looking so intimidated before. Normally, he was the one doing the intimidating. Suddenly, the door fell with a loud thud causing them all to scream. Haley pressed herself tightly between Harry and the wall of the fireplace that jutted out. She began to shake as she reached for her brother's hand. Haley could see Dudley's eyes widen in horror as the figure's footsteps caused the whole house to shake. But then the man who had pounded down the door did something unexpected: he apologized.

"Sorry, 'bout that," the somewhat gruff voice said.

Haley looked to her brother with a quizzical expression when the sounds of the door being put back on its hinges echoed through the room. What an odd sort of thing to do. Knock a door off its hinges only to put it back on again. By this time, Uncle Vernon seemed to have regained his senses because he began shouting at whoever was in the broken-down house.

"I demand that you leave at once sir!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "You are breaking and entering." Now, normally Uncle Vernon was very good at intimidating people; but whoever this man was didn't seem to back down even with a gun pointed at him. No, instead he chose to insult him. "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune," the man said gruffly.

There was a gunshot that echoed through the room that caused the children to cover their ears. Haley looked to Dudley who was cowering on the rickety table against the wall as the footsteps that caused the place to shake came closer and closer to them. While still clutching his sister's hand, Harry put himself in front of his sister, protecting her from whatever was coming their way. But then the footsteps stopped and from the little Haley could see over Harry's shoulder, there was a giant figure staring straight for Dudley; eyeing him up as if he were a piece of meat. Haley had never seen someone so big before. She had always thought Uncle Vernon to be the largest man of her acquaintance, but this shadowy figure made Uncle Vernon look petite.

"Please eat Dudley first," Haley whispered. "Please eat Dudley first. Please eat Dudley first."

Dudley must have heard her because his eyes widened as he tried to push himself back farther while attempting to open the window behind him.

"Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry," the man said. "But you're a bit more along than I would've expected. 'Specially round the middle."

"I—I—I'm not Harry," Dudley stuttered.

Haley could feel Harry let go of her hand; but she flung her arms around his midsection still attempting to hide as Harry stepped out into an open area where the giant could easily find them and eat them. Haley tried to pull her brother back; but he was already looking straight at the giant as he told him that he was in fact Harry. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_, Haley thought. If the man knew Harry's name that meant that he was looking for him. That meant that he could want to kill or eat or do terrible things to them. What had she ever done to deserve this? She was too young to die. Haley still clung to her brother tightly as the giant man chuckled at them which caused her to look up from her brother's shoulder and look at the man. Even though it was dark, it wasn't hard to make out the man's rather unruly dark hair and beard.

"Well of course you are," Hagrid chuckled. "And that must be Haley behind yer."

"It is," Harry answered. "We're not supposed to talk to strangers," Haley hissed in Harry's ear. "He said he hasn't seen us since we were babies; meaning he's met us before" Harry whispered back.

"Doesn't mean that we know him and that makes him a stranger," Haley responded.

"I'm no stranger Haley," the giant chuckled. "Would a stranger know yer birthday is today? Speaking of which, I got somethin' for yer both. 'Fraid you'll have to share; only had time for one. May have sat on it at some point; but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same.

The giant pulled a white bakery box out of his large coat and held it out for one of them to grab. Harry was closest, so he reached for it and opened it. Haley moved so that she could see what was inside. It was a somewhat sorry looking chocolate cake with pink icing and green lettering that read: Happee Birthdae Harry and Haley! It was the first birthday cake the twins had ever gotten. The Potter twins both looked up to the overgrown man and he smiled at them.

"Baked it myself," the man said. "Words and all."

Harry immediately thanked the giant man; but Haley was a bit more sceptical of the man. The giant plopped himself down onto the couch Dudley had been sitting on and pulled an umbrella out of his coat. What did he need an umbrella for? But then he pointed it at the cold fireplace and sparks flew from the end of his umbrella and into the fireplace. A gently roaring fire was now spilling light and warmth into the room. Haley looked to the Durlseys who looked to each other, like they weren't that surprised by what they saw. This struck Haley as odd because how often does someone start a fire with an umbrella? She knew that the Dursleys were hiding something from them and her thirst to know why triumphed over how frightened she had been only minutes ago. Harry took a few steps closer toward the fire and Haley followed beside him, no longer hiding behind him.

"Who are you?" Haley asked with narrowed eyes at the giant.

"That's right, yer too young to 'member me," the giant started. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts," Haley gasped. That was the word she had seen in the letter.

"Ah, I see you know all about Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"No," Harry and Haley responded simultaneously.

"No? Don't you wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?" the man named Hagrid asked.

"Learned what?" Harry asked.

"Learned what?" Hagrid repeated much calmer the first time than the second. "Learned what?!"

Hagrid jumped to his feet which caused the floor to shake and Harry and Haley to fall to the ground from unsteadiness. The twins watched as Hagrid stomped across the floor until he stood in front of the Dursleys practically shaking. Aunt Petunia cowered behind Uncle Vernon who looked pretty helpless with a gun that's barrel was bent and no longer in working condition. Uncle Vernon tried to back away from Hagrid; but he only pushed Aunt Petunia further into the wall.

"You mean to tell me that they knows nothing?" Hagrid growled. "'Bout anything?"

"We know some things," Harry said.

"We're loads smarter than Dudley at math and reading and…" Haley began.

"Not that kind of stuff," Hagrid said. "About our world. _Yer _world._ Yer parents' _world._ My _world."

"What world is that?" Harry asked.

"Dursley!" Hagrid shouted.

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all of this!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I forbid you from telling them!"

"From telling us what?" Haley shouted. "What's going on? What are you hiding from us?"

All eyes were on Haley as she stood there breathing heavily after yelling. She hadn't really meant to draw so much attention to herself; but she was so frustrated and confused by the situation. And all this going about in circles wasn't helping her understand what was going on. Hagrid took a few steps closer to her and got bent down so that he was closer to Haley's height rather than standing at his full height, towering over her.

"Yer a witch, Haley," Hagrid said.

"That's not a very nice thing to call someone," Haley retorted.

"But it's the truth," Hagrid responded. "And Harry, yer a wizard. Both probably thumpin' good ones I'd wager. Once yer trained up a bit."

"You've made a mistake," Harry added. "I—I can't be a wizard and Haley can't be a witch. I'm Harry. Just Harry and she's Haley. Just Haley."

"Answer me this, "just Harry" or "just Haley"; have you ever made anything happen, anything thet you couldn't explain when yer angry or scared?" Hagrid asked.

Haley looked to Harry. Plenty of "odd" things had happened to them both. Once when Haley had been running away from Dudley and his gang, she suddenly appeared in Mrs. Figg's living room with her cats. She had found the whole situation odd because she had been wishing that she was there while she was running away and then suddenly she was there. And now that she thought about it, Mrs. Figg wasn't anywhere near as shocked as she should have been. In fact, she had given Haley a glass of milk and a biscuit before sending her on her way without asking a single question about how she had gotten there. She had plenty of other unexplainable moments and Harry did too. Both the twins who looked to Hagrid who nodded his head.

"Thought so," Hagrid said with a slight smile.

Hagrid then stood up and reached into one of the pockets inside his coat. He pulled out to envelopes that looked similar to the ones that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had tried to keep from them. He attempted to hand the letters to them; but then crossed his arms to give each twin his or her appropriate letter. Haley snatched hers from Hagrid and instantly tore into it, not looking at the address or the seal this time. She pulled the letter out of its envelope and read to herself while Harry read his aloud.

**Hogwarts School**

_**of**_** Witchcraft **_**and**_** Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Haley looked up at Hagrid with her eyes wide as Harry continued to read his aloud. This was all real? There really was such thing as magic and witches and wizards? It was only in books. A place to escape with one's imagination. Not real. When Harry finally finished, he looked to his sister with a look of confusion on his face. It seemed like both of the twins were having a hard time believing what was right before them. Uncle Vernon suddenly stormed over from the stairs and tore the letter from Haley's hand. She tried to jump and get it out of her uncle's hand; but he continued to hold it over his head when Hagrid took the letter from him. Uncle Vernon stomped his foot and looked up at the large man.

"They will not be going!" Uncle Vernon announced. "I refuse to have them be a part of this rubbish like their blasted parents."

"You knew about this?" Harry questioned.

"Look at them, they've known the whole time," Haley scoffed.

"Of course we knew," Aunt Petunia said. "How could you two not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Mother and Father were so _proud_ the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was a..._freak_!"

"She wasn't a freak!" Haley argued.

"You didn't know her," Aunt Petunia hissed which caused Haley to narrow her eyes at her aunt. "It was always Lily this and Lily that...and she and that awful boy with greasy hair were always playing stupid tricks and showing off. Then she met that Potter and then she had you two and I knew. I knew that you two would be just as strange just as_ abnormal_. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

"Blown up?" Harry shouted.

"You told us they died in a car crash!" Haley yelled

"A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid began.

"We had to say something," Aunt Petunia scoffed.

"It's an outrage!" Hagrid shouted. "It's a scandal!"

"They will not be going," Uncle Vernon said once more stomping his foot onto the ground for emphasis.

"And I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is gonna stop them?" Hagrid asked.

"Muggle?" Harry and Haley asked simultaneously.

"Non-magic folk," Hagrid answered. "You tryin' to stop Lily and James' Potter's twins from going to Hogwarts—yer mad! They'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and will be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known: Albus Dumbled—"

"I will not be paying to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Never insult the name of Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" Hagrid shouted.

Hagrid then pulled out his umbrella again, but this time he aimed it toward Dudley whose back was turned to them and his face was practically shoved in the cake Hagrid had given the twins. After a flash of light a pig's curly tail suddenly appeared on Dudley's rear end. Harry and Haley started to laugh as Dudley started jumping up and down in surprise doing something of a jig. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon instantly rushed over to their son as Hagrid whispered for them to keep it a secret. Harry and Haley both grinned as Hagrid told them to get some sleep because in the morning, they'd be leaving the Dursleys. Speaking of the Dursleys, as Harry and Haley settled onto the couch with Hagrid's coat covering them, they headed upstairs where they stayed hidden the rest of the night.

When Haley woke up the next morning, the rain had stopped and there was absolutely no sight of the Dursleys. Much to her surprise, Harry was already up and talking with Hagrid. She almost always woke up first. Haley stretched as she listened to Hagrid telling Harry things about his world...soon to be their world. Everything sounded so fascinating. Spells, potions, flying...it sounded so magical, for lack of a better word. When Hagrid noticed that Haley was awake he smiled at her. He then stood up and said that they best be off...unless they wanted to stay with the Dursleys. Neither twin wanted to take him up on staying with the Dursleys, so both of them practically flew off the couch and grabbed their respective rucksacks and followed Hagrid outside. Hagrid motioned the twins to the boat; but Haley shook her head as Hagrid looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Haley's scared of water," Harry said.

"Not plain water," Haley groaned. "Big, vast bodies of water and I have every right to be."

"Piers Polkiss pushed her in the sea once," Harry said for Haley. "Ever since then she doesn't like _big, vast bodies of water_."

"I promise we'll be back on land before you can say acromantula," Hagrid promised.

Haley wondered what an acromantula was; but she took a deep breath and crawled into the boat after Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around his sister as Hagrid climbed into the boat. He tapped his umbrella on the boat and suddenly it began to speed across the water. Haley clutched tightly to her brother as Hagrid and Harry talked about something called the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, it was a place to help keep the Wizarding world a secret from the Muggles. Haley thanked her lucky stars when they finally reached land again. She just hoped that there were no more oceans, seas, or lakes to travel on.

The group travelled by the Underground into London. Haley carefully examined her supply list. While it all looked so _magical_, she especially wanted a pet. She had always wanted a pet and Harry's bloody spiders in their cupboard did not count. No, she wanted a normal pet; even though Aunt Petunia didn't allow animals in her pristine house. As they entered London, Haley's eyes widened. She and Harry had never been to London before so she tried to soak it all in. When they finally got off the bus, Hagrid seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Ah, there it is," Hagrid said. "Famous place it is."

Haley looked to where Hagrid was pointing at some run-down shabby building named The Leaky Cauldron. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out to the twins, they probably never would have noticed it and walked right past it. Hagrid opened the door and motioned for the Potter twins to step through the door. Haley waited for Harry to go first as they walked into the dimly lit building. Hagrid walked inside and then ushered the Potter twins further inside. Peculiar looking people filled the place. One of them looked right at Haley before doing a double-take. Haley looked to Harry as the barman nodded and waved at Hagrid.

"Hagrid," the barman said. "The usual I presume?"

"Not this time, Tom," Hagrid answered. "Official Hogwarts business. Just takin' young Harry and Haley Potter to buy their school supplies."

For a moment, there was absolute silence until the whispers of Harry and Haley Potter began to fill the room. People first rushed up to Harry who shyly said hello to them. After they had gotten their look at Harry, they moved on to Haley. For a slight moment, Haley felt the slight pan of jealousy. At the Dursleys they had always been treated like crap; but they had been treated like crap equally. Here, people seemed more interested in Harry and Haley seemed to be somewhat of an afterthought. But as Haley began to shake more hands; that feeling began to slightly fade. Soon, people were too greeting her just as enthusiastically as her brother; but she couldn't help but wonder why they flocked to Harry first. They even managed to run into a Hogwarts professor. The bloke's name was Professor Quirrell and he apparently taught, Defence Against the Dark Arts...whatever that was.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of meet and greet; Hagrid and the Potter twins manoeuvred themselves through the pub until they came to a back alleyway. Was this going to be some sort of test? Did they have to prove that they could already do magic? Because if they did, Haley wasn't sure that she could manage. Why, she had only found out this morning that who they were; but Haley's fears were erased as Hagrid began to tap the brick wall with his umbrella. Before Hagrid could even pull his umbrella away from the wall, it began to shake violently. Haley took a step back and into her brother as a hole began to form in the wall. Suddenly, there was an archway which led into another long alley. Haley's eyes widened at the place full of people. The buildings were not straight and had what some might like to call character; but Haley already loved it. It seemed to sparkle and shine in front of them. Harry grabbed her hand and the two of them followed behind Hagrid.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said with a grin.

"It's beautiful," Haley whispered.

"Fantastic," Harry agreed.

They walked past all these fascinating looking shops, some of which Harry and Haley pressed their noses against the glass to get a better look inside.

"Harry, Uncle Vernon didn't give us any money," Haley whispered.

"So how are we going to pay for all of this?" Harry asked but Hagrid seemed ready with a response.

"You don't think yer parents left yeh with nothin' did yer? Both yer money is there," Hagrid pointed toward a rather crooked looking building practically in the middle of the alley. "Gringotts, the wizard bank, safest place in the world. Except probably Hogwarts."

Harry and Haley looked to each other before Hagrid opened the door to the bank for them. Harry led the way inside and Haley timidly followed. They were instantly greeted by security and some strange looking creatures. Haley could tell that her brother was wondering the same thing as she practically clung to him. They stood behind the teller stations. They had longer pointed ears, were quite a bit shorter than your average adult, and seemed to have a look of disgust on their faces. One looked right at Haley and sneered which caused her to jump. Thankfully, Harry was holding tightly on to her, so she didn't go slipping and sliding down the marble floor.

"Hagrid," Harry began. "What are...these things?"

"Goblins, Harry," Hagrid responded. "Clever things; but not the friendliest of beasts."

"A funny sort to run a bank," Haley muttered as her fingernails slightly dug into Harry's hand.

"Ouch," Harry hissed.

"Sorry," Haley whispered.

"You both best stay close," Hagrid said.

Haley and Harry both quickly picked up their pace so that they were nipping at Hagrid's heels until he came to a sudden halt. Harry had been prepared, but Haley went crashing into Hagrid before falling to the ground. Harry groaned at his sister's clumsiness before he reached out a hand to help her to her feet again. Haley blushed as she could feel many pairs of beady eyes focusing on her. Hagrid patted her shoulder before turning to the head teller who sat behind a very high desk, who was clearly not paying any mind to them.

"Mr. Harry and Miss Haley Potter wish to make a withdrawal," Hagrid stated.

The goblin that sat up in the high chair looked down and gave a scrutinizing glance to Haley and her brother.

"And does Mr. or Miss Potter have their key?" the goblin asked.

"Do you have it?" Haley asked. Harry shook his head. "We're doomed."

"Ah, erm-right," Hagrid said as he began fishing through his coat. "Just hold on one second. Ah-ha here it is!"

Hagrid held a key out for the goblin to grab; but the goblin looked hesitant to take it. He examined the key before looking back at Harry and Haley once more.

"And I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said. "It's about you-know-what, in vault you-know-which."

"Very well then," the goblin said.

He then told them to follow him. The Potter twins allowed Hagrid to follow first as the goblin led them down a narrow passageway to a cart on some tracks. Harry, Haley, Hagrid, and the goblin named Griphook climbed into the small cart before the roller coaster of a cart ride began. The cart ride wasn't that scary; but Haley stayed close to Harry anyway, because the goblin kept looking back at them oddly. Haley could hardly believe how far they were plunging into the core of the earth. Why, they had to be hundreds if now thousands of feet below the surface. They were going so fast that Haley couldn't really tell what they were passing. Suddenly, they came to a screeching halt and then the goblin quickly jumped from the cart and placed the key Hagrid had given him into the keyhole. When the door opened, green smoke billowed out; but it was the sight inside that caused Harry and Haley to gasp. There were piles upon piles of coins inside. According to Hagrid, their parents had been well-off because James Potter, their father had come from a wealthy wizarding family.

But the amount didn't matter to Haley; she just hoped that the Dursleys wouldn't be able to get their grubby hands on the money. Then again, why would they want such _freaky_ money? As Harry and Haley each started to grab handfuls of coins, Hagrid tried to explain the exchange rate, which seemed far more confusing than its Muggle counterpart. Hagrid grabbed enough for the both of them and then they were back in the cart and heading further into the depths of the earth. The cart came to another halt outside vault seven hundred thirteen. The goblin told them to stand back as he unlocked the door. Haley was expecting to see more piles of money and treasures; but was disappointed by the vaults contents of a grubby little package wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"'Fraid I can't tell yer, either of yer," Hagrid said. "It's official Hogwarts business."

Haley looked to her brother curiously. She could tell that he was just as curious as she was; but they didn't dare say anything out loud. The cart ride back was even more thrilling than the one down and Haley could tell that Hagrid was glad to be off, having vomited in the corner while a disgusted goblin sneered at him. Haley was thankful to finally be out of the bank and back into the light of day, with no goblins. Something about them rubbed her the wrong way. Hagrid looked to their supply lists and then looked to his watch.

"We're on a bit of a tight schedule," Hagrid said. "I think it best if we split up for a while. Haley, I'm gonna take you to Ollivander's for yer wand and while yer pickin' one out, I'll take Harry up to Madam Malkins for his robes."

Haley looked to Harry who simply nodded his head in agreement. She wasn't sure that she was going to like this; but if Hagrid said that it was the best way to handle the situation, then who was she to argue? Rather reluctantly, Haley nodded her head as Hagrid walked her over to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hagrid opened the door for her and told her to wait outside when she was finished. Haley nodded her head as she stepped inside the small shop which covered from floor to ceiling with boxes. The man behind the counter was already helping someone, so Haley turned to look out the window to watch Harry walk down the cobbled stone walkway with Hagrid. Harry looked so happy that Haley couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had gotten rid of her. Haley then turned back around as she noticed a small girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes clutching a wand tightly as she stood beside her mother with blonde hair in a tight bun. The girl smiled as she looked at the wand.

"It's the same kind as Elliot's," the girl said joyfully.

"Ahh, Miss _Williamson,_ you take after your brother and _father_, I see," the man said to the young girl. "Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring."

The young girl looked to her mother with a confused look on her face. The older woman straightened her stance and looked right at the man selling the wands. Haley pretended to look away; but she was too curious to see what would happen next. The woman looked back at Haley as she started pulling random boxes and looking at the wands before she turned back to the wandmaker.

"That isn't my husband's wand type," the woman said stiffly.

"I know," the man said as he eyed the woman.

"Aubrey, maybe we should take our service elsewhere," the woman said with a threatening glance to the man behind the counter.

"Mrs. Williamson, you know very well that the wand chooses the wizard and this one has chosen your daughter," the man said. "She won't find anything finer."

Mrs. Williamson thrust some money on to the counter and told the man to keep the change before she turned quickly on her heel and practically pushed her daughter out of the store. Haley and the girl named Aubrey locked eyes, before the blue-eyed girl quickly looked away and disappeared into the chaos that was Diagon Alley. This place was such a curious one, filled with so many new things and yet so many secrets.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be seeing her at Hogwarts..." the man began. "...Miss Potter."

Haley's emerald eyes widened at the man who recognized her without an introduction. How was it that all these people knew who she was?

"You must forgive me; but you look so much like your mother," the old man said. "10 ¼ inches, made of willow."

"I—I don't remember her," Haley stuttered.

"I don't suppose you would," the man said. "You were so young when they passed on. But you didn't come here to for that. No, I do believe you came here for your first wand."

"So, how does this work Mr...?" Haley asked.

"Mr. Ollivander and I pick one out and you give it a wave," the man said.

Haley nodded her head as the man came forward and asked her which arm was her wand arm. Not exactly sure which one was her wand arm, she held out the hand she wrote with: her right hand. Mr. Ollivander then pulled out a long tape measure and measured her arm as he explained that no two wands he made were alike. Haley took a deep breath before he went back into his shelves stacked with wands and came out with a box. Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand, Hornbeam and unicorn tail 9 ½ inches, and she sheepishly looked around to see if this was real before she gave it a wave. With a wave of the wand, the windows in the front of the store imploded toward them. Mr. Ollivander quickly withdrew his own wand and the shards of glass turned to sand.

"No," was all he said.

Mr. Ollivander then suggested that she try a wand like her father's; but Haley wasn't too sure. She didn't want to go around terrorizing the poor old man's shop with every wand she waved; but Mr. Ollivander must have recognized her hesitancy because with a flick of his wand the glass windows were back in place. Haley stood in awe as every bit of glass magically zoomed back into place. She pinched herself, still somewhat unsure if this was really happening. Good things almost never happened to her...or at least her track record proved otherwise: parents dying, getting stuck with the Dursleys...the list could go on and on. Haley walked over to the window and placed her hand against the glass to see if it was really real and it was. She looked back to Mr. Ollivander who chuckled at her.

"You can break them as many times as you like until we get it right," Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked timidly.

"It would only be utmost pleasure," Mr. Ollivander winked.

Haley took in a deep breath before she walked back over to the counter. Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand, Elm and phoenix feather 10 inches. Haley slowly opened her hand so that Mr. Ollivander could place the wand in her trembling hand. After a little bit of encouraging, she waved the wand; but before it did anything, Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand. Haley backed away from him, thinking that she was doing something wrong. Maybe this was a dream that she would be waking up from soon...or maybe she wasn't really a witch after all. Maybe she would be stuck going to Stonewall while Harry got to go to Hogwarts. Haley began to slightly panic as Mr. Ollivander took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, your father took an incredibly long time to find his first wand too," Mr. Ollivander said. "Twelve wands if my memory serves me correctly."

Haley blushed and couldn't help but grin at the mention of her father, whom she knew almost nothing about.

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "You may look just like your mother; but you have your father's smile."

"I do?" Haley asked.

"Yes and I'm sure some of your Hogwarts professors will be all too familiar with that mischievous grin," Mr. Ollivander said.

Haley couldn't hide her grin as Mr. Ollivander went back to find another wand. After trying four other wands, Mr. Ollivander handed Haley a Fir and dragon heartstring wand, 10 inches. The second she took it in her hand, red and purple sparks began to shoot from the wand and seemed to dance through the air. Haley looked with awe at scene before her as Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands. She looked to him as he looked to her with a slight grin on his face; but he seemed to be holding back from saying what was on his mind for a moment.

"Fir is one of the most resilient trees, you know. My grandfather always said that wands made of fir were survivors' wands," Mr. Ollivander said. "I think we can expect you to overcome great difficulties, Miss Potter."

"Difficulties?" Haley whispered.

"Yes, I'm certain you and your brother will find many difficulties lie ahead; but you shall prevail," Mr. Ollivander said. "Now, this wand is suited especially for Transfiguration, much like your father, I might add."

The door of the shop opened and the bell rang. Haley turned around to see a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. The woman held herself high and looked as if she would much rather be anywhere else but there. Mr. Ollivander looked up at the woman and nodded his head before he returned his attention back to Haley. He placed the wand back in the box from which it came before he handed it back to Haley. Haley paid the man seven Galleons before she turned around to head out the door. She opened it and the bell rang when she turned around back toward Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you," Haley said meekly.

"The pleasure was all mine, Haley Potter," Mr. Ollivander said with a bow.

Haley saw the woman, who had entered in minutes before, turn to her with a slight expression of disbelief before mouthing Haley's name; but before the woman could say a word to Haley, Haley spotted Hagrid walking down the street with Harry. So, she left the wand shop with her wand in tow and walked toward her brother who was carrying several parcels wrapped in brown packaging. Harry grinned as Haley pulled out her supply list. She could check her wand off her list; but she still needed everything else. Hagrid pointed out Flourish and Blotts bookstore, where the twins were supposed to go to get the required textbooks. Haley was amazed by all the books crammed into this store. She followed after her brother who was immediately drawn to the book:_ Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)_.

"Imagine all the things we could do to Dudley," Haley whispered.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Harry whispered back.

"No, no, no," Hagrid said pulling both the twins away from the book by the scruff of their necks. "This ain't on yer school supply list."

"We're just trying out how to curse Dudley," Harry said.

"As much as I agree with yeh, yer not ter use yer magic in the Muggle world 'cept for special circumstances," Hagrid said.

"I think Dudley's _special_ enough," Haley added.

"Not ter mention that yeh couldn't work any of them curses yet. Yeh'll need to study before yeh get ter that," Hagrid responded.

Both Harry and Haley groaned as Hagrid pointed them toward the books on their supply lists. They bought all the books on their list before they headed to the Apothecary where they bought all sorts of odd sorts of things. After they bought most of their supplies, besides Haley's robes and Harry's wand, Hagrid decided that it was time to buy the Potter twins' their birthday presents. Haley couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of getting an actual birthday present. No matter what it was, it was bound to be better than Uncle Vernon's old socks, or a hanger, or a pen. And Haley was right. Hagrid was going to buy each of them a pet of their choice. As they walked around the store, Haley noticed the owls, the toads, rats and the cats. Haley shivered at the sight of the rat. She hated rats and wanted absolutely nothing to do with them, so she quickly bypassed them and went in search of her brother. She saw her brother drawn to a snowy white owl.

She was about to walk over to see the owls when something that felt like sandpaper brushed against her hand. Haley looked down to see a black cat with stunning green eyes looked right up at her. Haley bent down to look at the kitten when he meowed at her. She smiled at the kitten and could feel it already beginning to capture her heart. The cat licked Haley's hand once more which caused her to giggle. Cats were allowed at Hogwarts. It said so on the list. She knew Hagrid had said something about owls being good for mail; but Harry had one, which should be enough for them both. Besides, who would be sending them mail anyway? No, she definitely wanted this cat; this little guy who continued to lick her hand. Harry came over to her holding a cage of the snowy white owl. He scrunched his nose as Haley petted the cat through the cage.

"Aren't black cats supposed to be bad luck?" Harry asked.

"You're not bad luck, are you?" Haley cooed to the cat that leaned into her hand. "See Harry? He doesn't think so."

"Of course he doesn't, he's a cat," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ignore him," Haley said to the cat. "He's an idiot; but I'm sure you'll realize that soon enough for yourself."

The cat tried to meow; but ended up yawning instead. Haley giggled and pressed her face close to the cat that rubbed its face against Haley's.

"Kitty," Haley said to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hagrid came over and asked them if they had chosen what they wanted. Both Harry and Haley agreed that they had and they brought their animals' respective cages over to the counter for Hagrid to pay. Haley felt somewhat bad about having Hagrid pay for her cat and Harry's owl; but she didn't argue with him because this was the first decent birthday present she had ever gotten. She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as they left the shop while as Hagrid carried the animals' cages. He then motioned for Harry to head on down to Ollivander's wand shop and Haley to head to Madam Malkin's shop to get her school robes. Haley walked inside Madam Malkin's and her eyes went instantly to the pretty dresses that filled the shop. She had never owned a pretty dress before...or dress robes as the sign said. She had always wanted one; but Dudley didn't wear them, so they never got handed down to her and Mrs. Figg's dresses were always so...old. A plump woman smiled at Haley.

"Hogwarts, dear?" the woman asked.

Haley nodded her head as she felt someone push into her, which knocked her off her feet and right into the pretty dress robes she had been looking at. Haley looked up from the floor to see a girl about her age with bushy hair step right over her without even offering to help her.

"Excuse me," Haley hissed.

"Sorry," the girl said turning back slightly. "Didn't see you there." The girl then shrugged and turned around to follow the woman.

"Didn't see me, my arse," Haley muttered.

"Mum and Dad, over here!" the girl said with a wave to the people walking into the shop.

Haley stood up and brushed herself off before continuing to walk to the back of the store where the woman stood next to the bushy-haired girl who was now standing on a stool. The plump woman with a tape measure motioned for Haley to stand on the stool next to the girl. Rather reluctantly, Haley stepped on the stool. The bushy-haired girl looked over to her and looked Haley up and down.

"It's your first year to Hogwarts too," the girl said. "_I_ can tell."

"Good for you," Haley muttered, still upset about how the girl had just walked over her before.

"Where are your parents?" the girl questioned.

"Obviously not here," Haley responded.

"I can _see_ that," the girl said. "That's why I asked you_ where_ they were."

"They're dead," Haley said.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said clearly not very sorry.

The seamstress then began to use the tape-measure to measure Haley. She was rather thankful for this because then the annoying bushy-haired girl seemed to shut up for the time being. But when the woman left them alone for a moment, the girl seemed to continue her conversation. The girl's parents smiled at her and the smiled at their daughter who turned to look to Haley.

"Did you know that they divide us into different Houses at Hogwarts?" the girl asked.

"No," Haley said to the girl before mumbling to herself. "I didn't find out about the place until today."

"When I get home I'm going to read _Hogwarts, A History_ to find out all about them before we actually get there," the girl said. "One can never be too well informed. Don't you think so?" but the girl didn't stop for Haley to answer. "I do hope that I know enough so that I don't fail. It would be dreadfully awful to fail something. That's why I plan on ready every textbook before term starts. Besides, this way I already know the material when we get to it. I have to know it all if I ever plan on getting perfect marks, you know. I feel like I'm already behind on my studying."

"Sweetheart, we're going to go pay while the kind lady finishes up your robes," the girl's mother said.

_Please don't leave me here with her...alone_, Haley thought; but the woman must not have been able to read minds because she left anyway with her husband to go pay. The girl started to drone on about something; but Haley ignored her until the girl pulled at Haley's sleeve. Haley pulled her sleeve away from the girl and glared at her; but she just continued to chatter away.

"Will you please, shut up?" Haley groaned.

"Fine," the girl said folding her arms across her chest. "If that's what you'd like."

"It is," Haley said.

The girl looked somewhat hurt; but Haley just wanted a moment of peace and quiet. Besides, the girl deserved it especially after she had pushed her over. Haley normally didn't act quite so harsh to people, especially without even knowing their names; but something about this girl was already driving her crazy. She was very thankful when the girl's parents came back for her. The girl's mother motioned her head toward Haley and the girl looked back at her.

"See you at Hogwarts," the girl said rather dryly.

"Yeah, you too," Haley responded because the seamstress looked at her until she did.

The bushy-haired girl stiffly nodded at Haley before she turned around and walked out of the shop with her parents, a commodity Haley didn't have. By the time Haley had finally gotten her robes she walked outside only to find no one waiting for her. She was about to sit on the bench outside of Madam Malkin's robe shop when she noticed boys and girls her age pushing and shoving each other in front of a window display. Haley walked over to them; but she was too short to see over the top of them, so she got on the ground and crawled underneath their legs until she was at the front. Haley then stood up and gazed at the broomstick in the window display with a grin. While she had many fears: heights were not one of them, surprisingly. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in the air; she was sure that at some point in her Hogwarts career she was going to learn how to fly. But she also knew that the Hogwarts supply list strictly forbade first years from having their own broomsticks. Maybe next year she could get one.

"Haley," Hagrid said.

The crowd of children instantly parted as Haley turned around with her face beat red. Attempting to avoid the stares of the children, who were already beginning to whisper her name for some reason, she walked to her brother. The group then walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hagrid bought them for a late luncheon. The Potter twins sat at a table with Hagrid in the corner of the room. For the most part, Haley ate her food but Harry couldn't help but question Hagrid while he ate. But Haley's attention piqued when Harry brought up why they were so famous. It was then Hagrid told them rather reluctantly the story about Halloween night 1981, the night Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. As Hagrid talked about Lord Voldemort, Haley could feel the shivers going up her spine. Harry tried to say his name; but Hagrid instantly silenced him. Apparently, it was custom to not say the name; something Haley was more than comfortable enough to oblige.

While she was terrified of this Lord Voldemort; she couldn't help but be angry at him. It was because of him that she no longer had parent. Because of him that she had live a miserable life with the Dursleys. Because of him that she hadn't gotten to know about her true heritage until only early this morning. Part of her wasn't sure what she felt more of: anger or fright; but according to Hagrid, Lord Voldemort wasn't truly dead. No, Hagrid believed Voldemort to be biding his time; which made Haley's thoughts go back to what Mr. Ollivander had told her about surviving difficulties. Was this Lord Voldemort going to be one the difficulties she was going to have to go through? She wasn't so sure Ollivander's prediction of her prevailing was accurate though. This Lord Voldemort guy killed scores of witches and wizards while she knew absolutely nothing about magic. Haley could feel her stomach begin to twist in knots. But Hagrid soon changed the subject to Hogwarts and Haley's fears subsided because her excitement was too great.

By late afternoon, Hagrid had brought them to the train station so that they could head back to the Dursleys. There was no guarantee that their relatives would be there; but this by far had been the best birthday ever...without them. Hagrid made sure to give them their train tickets for Hogwarts. Apparently, all the information they needed was on the ticket. The train left at exactly eleven o'clock on September 1st from King's Cross station. Haley wasn't exactly sure how they were going to get there; but they would find a way. Hagrid also told them that if they had a problem with the Dursleys, to let him know via Harry's owl. They Potter twins nodded as they boarded the train. Haley sat down beside her brother.

"Best birthday ever," Haley yawned as she rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Agreed," Harry smiled.

The train ride hadn't even started yet and Haley fell asleep on her brother's shoulder. Today had been a good day. The best day...at least so far.

**Author's note:** **First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who have found my little story that I have extremely high hopes for. I do really hope that you're enjoying my story. Are you? Haha. I'd like to especially thank all of you who have favorited/followed this story so far: AbominableSnowman23, Daniellexx, Dreamhare, GraceFaithHopeLove, GreekPrincess143, xenocanaan, 5phoenix, IfYouCouldOnlySee, JaeBard, MadhouseMona, Moxterminator, NCISPotterluvr, Russian Flower, Skipping Pumpkin, and WaitingForTheLights! Really, I appreciate the sentiment! And now on to my loverly reviewers:**

**GraceFaithHopeLove:** I'm flattered that you like Haley already. I'm pretty fond of her myself. She does have an interesting relationship with her brother...and it's only going to become more complicated they more they become involved in the Wizarding world. You're just going to have to wait to see where she's sorted! But I'm glad that you're already picking up on certain aspects of her!

**Loving It:** Yay! I'm glad that I could surprise you. Yes, it is quite easy to make Harry the protective older brother. Oh boy, Haley dating and Harry...that is quite a sight. I do know who she will end up being with...and I'm going to say that you're probably correct...but it's still a long way off. She's only eleven and the romantic stuff isn't going to happen for a while. I'm glad that you like that I'm starting at the beginning. Let's hope I can make it!

**AbominableSnowman23: **You caught that, did you? Good. Haha. Yeah, Haley is a bit more mature than Harry, but she is a little more scared of things than her brother. I'm glad that you can already see how they're similar, yet how they're different. As far as the sorting goes, you'll just have to wait and see where she ends up! Haha. I know what you mean! I would love just to speed up and get to the end, but there's something about getting all the way through that is very appealing to me! So, I'm glad that you like it! And I'll keep writing!

**Xenocanaan:** I'm so flattered that you like this story so far! Here's an update, just for you. :)

**SkippingPumpkin: **All right, All right, All right already. I finished the chapter. Happy? Haha. Yes, you are a big source of motivation for me. (but I think you already know that.) I'm also really glad that you like Haley!


	5. Year 1: The Journey to Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Obviously. Thought you ought to know. *faints***_

Haley sat on her bedroom floor checking and re-checking her new trunk full of her Hogwarts supply list, afraid that the she had forgotten something. Three sets of plain black work robes? Check, they were on the top of her trunk as padding. One pair of protective dragon-hide gloves? Check, they were stuffed in one of the pockets. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings? Check, it was the bottom layer of her trunk to keep things from breaking. _A Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection?_ Check. Each of those books added so much extra weight to the trunk; but it still wasn't full yet. No, she also had her wand, pewter cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales. She also managed to stuff her few personal items in the trunk and still managed to have some room leftover.

Haley was just about to slam her trunk shut when Roman pounced on top of her belongings and stared up at her with his big green eyes. She shook her head and picked the black cat up and cradled him in her arms. She wasn't exactly sure what attracted her to the name Roman. She had seen one of Dudley's history books about the Roman Empire, so strong and powerful, and the name seemed to fit her black cat just fine. Even though she had her cat less than a month, Roman already considered himself her protector. At night before she went to bed, he did the strangest thing. He would meow at her until she crawled up onto her bed. He would then jump onto the desk and then onto her bed and nudge her blankets closer to her before licking her cheek once as somewhat of a goodnight kiss. The only problem was if Haley got up before he wanted her to, Roman would have to do his routine all over again. Haley already felt such a connection to her mental kitten; just as Harry had a connection to his owl that he named Hedwig. Haley tossed Roman onto her bed as Harry snuck into their bedroom. She didn't even look up to see who it was because she knew that Aunt Petunia refused to come in the room with all the dead mice from Hedwig and Roman. Harry walked over to the wall where he had a small countdown calendar to September first started. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day they were finally going to leave this hell-hole for a significant amount of time.

"Harry, have you talked to Uncle Vernon about taking us to King's Cross yet?" Haley asked her brother.

"Not exactly," Harry muttered.

"It's a simple yes or no question," Haley retorted. "But I already know that you haven't."

"Then why'd you ask?" Harry questioned.

"To remind you that you need to," Haley said with a smirk.

"Why can't you ask him?" Harry groaned. "He likes you better."

"Because you're the oldest and it's your responsibility," Haley quipped. "Besides, the part of him liking me better is a lie and you know it. He likes you better because you don't burn his breakfast."

"Well you don't argue with him as much," Harry retorted.

"Well you don't…oh, just ask him Harry," Haley groaned.

"Or you will?" Harry smirked.

"No," Haley said flatly.

Harry muttered to himself and walked out of their bedroom as Haley smirked behind him. She really couldn't help it. He always bought that excuse every time. She played the "your older" card so often when it came to the Dursleys. By this point, Harry must have considered it second nature to confront the Dursleys…because he was older. She listened for him to go down the stairs and considered going down to help him with Uncle Vernon; but she decided against it. Instead she pulled out _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and started to read it. She didn't want that bushy-haired know-it-all to have the upper hand. No, even though Hagrid said that she wasn't allowed to do the magic yet, it couldn't hurt her read it. She had nearly finished a chapter by the time Harry came back upstairs. Haley looked up from her book to her brother and then immediately returned back to her reading.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?" Harry asked.

"If he'd said no, you'd probably be throwing something by now," Haley said.

"He only said yes because he's already going to London tomorrow," Harry continued.

"To get Dudley's tail removed before he goes to Smeltings," Haley smirked.

"How'd you know?" Harry questioned.

"Overheard Aunt Petunia telling Dudley this morning while I waited for you to get out of the bathroom," Haley said with a shrug. "You take forever by the way."

"Uncle Vernon seemed to think I was barking when I told him we needed platform nine and three-quarters," Harry added, ignoring Haley's insult.

"How hard can finding a platform be?" Haley questioned as she turned a page in her book.

The next morning, the morning of September 1st, both Potter twins were awake before the crack of dawn. Neither could fall back asleep; but Haley wasn't sure if it was because she was too excited to actually be leaving or too nervous that she might oversleep and Uncle Vernon would leave her at Privet Drive. Haley leaned over the side of her top bunk so that she was practically upside down looking at her brother.

"Harry?" Haley asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked back.

"Are—are you nervous?" Haley asked timidly.

"A little," Harry said. "You?"

"A little," Haley answered, but her voice clearly gave away that she was more nervous than she claimed.

"Just remember that we get rid of the Dursleys," Harry said trying to cheer his sister up.

"But we won't be together anymore," Haley whispered.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry groaned. "Hales, we'll be at the same school."

"But the boys and girls don't share rooms. I've shared a room with you my entire life," Haley said. "Or at least what I can remember of it. Not to mention that you said that one boy said there were four different Houses we could get sorted into. I'm scared—"

"Hales, we're twins, they wouldn't separate us," Harry argued. "They just wouldn't do it."

"I'm glad you're so sure," Haley sighed. "But what if—"

"Haley, they're not separating us and that's final," Harry said.

Two hours later, Harry, Haley, Hedwig, Roman, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were headed for London. Aunt Petunia had to bribe Dudley to even sit in the car next to Haley. It was funny, Haley was probably a little harsher with Dudley than Harry was and he would only sit next to her and not Harry. Then again, she wasn't the one that set a boa constrictor on him nor did she cause him to get trapped behind the glass it the cage…at least; she didn't think it was her. Dudley blamed Harry and that was all that mattered. Not that it would matter much longer anyway with them away at Hogwarts for the school year. When Uncle Vernon was talking quite loudly to Aunt Petunia, Haley couldn't help but lean closer to Dudley and make pig sounds. This would cause Dudley to scream and shout at her, but when Uncle Vernon looked back in the rear view mirror, he would only see Haley chatting with her brother. This only made Dudley angrier; but she played innocent and it didn't help Dudley's case that Harry played along. This was probably the most fun she had picking on her cousin; but she had months to make up for. Maybe she could send him some sort of _freaky_ thing from Hogwarts to get him even more miffed.

At half past ten, Uncle Vernon pulled into King's Cross station. Haley was surprised to see all the people who were rushing in and out of the station. She knew that it was a busy place; but the busiest place Haley had ever been was probably the zoo for Dudley's birthday, but this place looked more like a zoo than the actual zoo had been. Haley was surprised to see Uncle Vernon so eager to get out of the car. It was probably the fastest she had ever seen the man move, aside from when he was trying to keep their Hogwarts letters away; but still, he managed to waddle to the trunk of the car quite fast. He hastily piled Haley and Harry's trunks onto separate trolleys. He had "accidentally" put Roman's cage on Harry's trolley and Hedwig on Haley's trolley. The Potter twins rolled their eyes but before they could switch them, Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia to take hold of a trolley and push with a nasty grin on his face. Haley could tell just by looking at him that something was up with him. He was pleased with something; but Haley hadn't a clue. Aunt Petunia took hold of the trolley with Roman and Uncle Vernon took hold of the trolley with Hedwig and they entered the madness that was King's Cross station. They practically ran through the station until they stopped facing the platforms. Uncle Vernon grinned nastily at them.

"There you go, Platform Nine and Platform Ten," Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Your platform must be somewhere in the middle; but they don't seem to have built it yet."

Uncle Vernon and Dudley chuckled as Aunt Petunia looked solemnly over to the wall as if she were remembering something, a distant memory. She looked to the twins before looking back at the brick wall and then she set her shoulders with an expressionless look on her face. Haley thought her aunt looked like she was hiding something; but she knew better than to question her aunt. Besides, she didn't have the time to ask anyway because Uncle Vernon nastily wished them a nice term and then walked away laughing with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. They walked away without even looking back once, leaving Haley and Harry standing in the chaos of people in on the platforms. Haley reached into her rucksack and pulled out her ticket. Yes, it did say Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Now what?" Haley muttered.

"I'm going to ask that guard," Harry said taking a step away. "I'm sure he has to know."

"Harry, you idiot," Haley groaned as she caught him by his collar, causing him to jerk back. "He's got to be a Murgle…or whatever Hagrid called the Dursleys. And I seriously doubt he's ever heard of Hogwarts or Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"It can't hurt to ask," Harry said as he pulled Haley's hand off his shirt.

"Don't say I didn't tell you," Haley warned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Just as she had predicted, Harry only seemed to frustrate the guard more. The guard asked Harry is he was trying to be funny and walked away in a huff. Haley looked up to the big clock nervously. It was only ten minutes before eleven. Hagrid told them that the train left at exactly eleven o'clock. She began to panic. What were they going to do with two trunks of wizarding supplies, a cat, an owl, and wizarding money? Their only relatives had left them and they didn't have any money to use to get back to Privet Drive. Haley began to start pacing.

"Haley," Harry said.

"Sh! I'm trying to think," Haley said as she continued to pace.

"Haley," Harry said again.

"Shut it," Haley hissed. "Didn't you hear what I told you?"

"Haley stop!" Harry commanded as he reached out his arms to stop his sister. "That lady over there just mentioned something about Muggles."

"Muggles! That's what it was! I thought Murgles sounded silly," Haley started.

"Haley," Harry sighed.

"Oh!" Haley gasped knowingly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I tried,' Harry muttered.

"Well, are you sure she said…" Haley started.

"They have an owl," Harry said pointing to the group four boys and a girl with flaming red hair, and a rather plump looking woman.

"I suppose," Haley said in noncommittal.

"Do you have a better plan?" Harry asked.

Haley sighed and shook her head no. Harry then took hold of his trolley and began pushing it toward the group he had pointed out. Haley shouted for him to wait for her; but Harry kept going straight for the group. She was practically out of breath by the time she reached Harry who stood a short distance away from the group. Haley's eyes widened as one of the boys ran straight for the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. She closed her eyes anticipating a crash; but the sound never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see that the boy had suddenly disappeared. The Potter twins looked to each other with their eyes and mouths wide.

"Fred, you next," the plump looking woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," the boy said. "Honestly woman you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George," the woman apologized.

"Only joking," the boy said with a grin. "I am Fred."

The woman looked like she was about to say something to her son, when he suddenly ran straight for the wall. Haley left her eyes open this time, making sure to see what happened to the boy. But like the other boy, there was no crash and one second he was there, the next he was gone. It was as if he had just gone straight through the wall. The boy's twin ran quickly behind his brother, probably careful to avoid his mother. Soon, the third boy was gone. Haley turned to talk to her brother; but that point he had already wheeled his trolley forward toward the woman and her son and daughter. Haley didn't want to bother the poor woman. She had her own children to look after, she didn't need the Potter twins to worry about too.

"Excuse me!" Harry said to the woman.

"Harry," Haley groaned beginning to push her trolley after him.

"Excuse me!" Harry repeated.

The woman swung around. Haley expected to see an annoyed look similar to Aunt Petunia's; but the woman smiled at them…actually smiled.

"Hello dears," the woman said. "First year at Hogwarts?"

"Me and my sister," Harry responded.

"It's Ron's first year too," the woman chuckled as she nodded over to her remaining son. He gave them a half-smile and a nod.

"Can you tell us—how erm—how to—" Harry stumbled over his words.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman asked. "Yes dear, not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't be scared about crashing…"

"Easy for you to say," Haley muttered to herself.

"You best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," the woman finished to Harry.

Harry nodded his head and thanked the woman. The young girl beside her mother wished Harry good luck, to which Harry responded with a nod of his head.

"C'mon Hales," Harry said.

Harry then started running straight toward the wall with his trolley. One moment, Harry was there…the next he wasn't. He hadn't crashed so he had to have made it through. Haley hadn't realized that she had started to shake so badly that her belongings on her trolley were beginning to clatter. Roman began to meow; but she couldn't bring herself to move. She wanted nothing more than for her brother to come out and help her. She wasn't so good at doing these types of things by herself. She needed her brother. Haley closed her eyes for a second and when she opened her eyes, the woman Harry had asked for directions was standing beside her. The woman had hunched over so that she was eye level with Haley and she was smiling warmly at her. Haley couldn't help but smile back.

"Merlin, I swear you could almost pass for one of mine," the woman chuckled. "Where are your parents, sweetheart?"

"Dead," Haley whispered.

"Aw, sweetheart, looks like you could use some help then," the woman smiled and Haley slowly nodded her head. "Ginny dear, help Ron push his trolley."

The woman gave Haley a reassuring smile before she stood up and placed her hands on the outside of Haley's. The woman motioned for her two remaining children to head through the barrier. Haley's breathing began to even as she watched the other two disappear through the barrier. If a girl younger than her was able to do it, then she should be more than able to do it.

"On the count of three," the woman whispered.

One…Two…Three…Haley and the woman briskly jogged toward the wall. She couldn't help but close her eyes as they approached the solid-looking brick wall. But there was no crash. No, instead the woman slowed their momentum until they came to a stop. Haley's eyes were still closed which caused the woman to chuckle.

"You can open your eyes now," the woman whispered to her.

Haley opened her eyes and her gaze focused on a scarlet steam-engine that was already puffing grey smoke. There were also so many people pushing trolleys and walking on the platform. Cats and owls of almost every variety. A grin began to spread over Haley's face. So many new sights; but there was one sight she had expected to see: her brother. Harry was nowhere in sight. With a puzzled expression, she closely examined the platform for her brother. Surely he had already made it onto the platform?

"Your brother probably just got excited and got on the train already," the woman said.

There was a pang at Haley's heart. She and Harry always did everything together. He should have waited for her. They were supposed to do this together. Haley looked to her trolley with her heavy trunk, her rucksack, and Roman in his cage. How was she supposed to get all of this onto the train? Uncle Vernon had been the one to carry it from her room to the car and from the car to the trolley. The kind woman must have took notice of her situation because she told her to wait there with her daughter Ginny for a moment. Not knowing what else to do, Haley did as she was told. Haley watched as the woman walked over to the train and she knocked on the window before pointing to someone on the train over to Haley. The woman repeated her gesture to whoever was on the train before she bustled back over to Haley.

"Help is on its way," the woman smiled.

"Thank you," Haley whispered.

The woman nodded her head and literally seconds later, her twin sons were by her side. They twins bowed to Haley and then both grinned at her as if they were in on a secret.

"You'll never guess who we just helped," one of the twins said.

"The boy from outside the barrier," the other twin finished.

"Very well then, you can help his sister," the woman said.

"But I think you'll be very interested to find out who this boy is," the first twin said.

"Well, who is he then?" their mother asked.

"Harry Potter," the boys said simultaneously.

"Had the scar and everything," the second twin said.

The woman then looked over to Haley and her eyes got wide. She placed her hand over her heart and her other one over her mouth.

"That means…" the woman began. "Bless my soul, you're—"

"Haley," Haley said timidly.

"Potter," the ginger-haired twins said together.

"James and Lily's little girl," the woman mused softly with her fingers on pursed lips.

Then without warrant, the woman enveloped Haley in a hug. Haley wasn't sure how to respond to such a gesture. Honestly, she wasn't really sure she had ever been hugged by someone other than her brother before. How was one supposed to respond? Haley just let the woman hold her until one of her twins told her to let her go because she was crushing Haley. As soon as the woman released her, Haley was bombarded by questions from the children. She felt so overwhelmed to having people actually willing to talk to her…wanting to know about her.

"Stop, give the girl some room to breathe," the woman said. "Fred, George, take her stuff on the train and find Ronald."

"But Mum—" one of the twins began.

"You'll do as you're told, Fred Weasley," the woman said. "Now."

"We'll put your things in your brother's compartment," the other twin said.

"And we'll take you to him," the twin named Fred said.

"Don't you dare bother Haley too much," the woman said to her son.

"Who do you think I am?" the boy asked.

"My son any of them really," the woman said with a shake of her head. "If they gives you any grief, you just send an owl to Molly Weasley at the Burrow."

Haley simply nodded her head as the woman hugged her for no reason one more time. She still wasn't exactly sure why the woman had taken such a liking to her without even knowing her. Aunt Petunia had often said that she was a nuisance, so this woman was in for a surprise if she ever actually got the chance to know her. The woman wished her a good year at Hogwarts before one of the twins, whom she thought was named Fred, handed Haley her rucksack and then took Roman's cage. The other twin, she thought was named George, took her trunk before promising their mother that they'd be right back. The Weasley twins walked Haley onto the train bombarding her with what seemed like fifty million questions. Haley's basic response was to blush and giggle slightly before shyly whispering simple one word answers to their questions. The boys seemed amused by Haley's shy response and seemed only to embarrass her further.

"Make way you lot, Haley Potter coming through," Fred said.

Soon, whispers of Haley Potter rushed up and down the corridor as Haley his behind George, careful to blend in. Not many people paid her much attention probably because just as Mrs. Weasley said: she could almost pass for one of them. For a moment, Haley stopped to look out the window. So far, no sign of that bushy-haired annoying girl; but she did see that rather stiff-looking blonde woman from the wand shop standing beside her husband and son pointing at her. Haley tried quickly to walk away, nearly running into other students running down the corridor. The twins suddenly walked through a compartment door and Haley turned sharply to follow them. They set her belongings down before the one named George turned to Harry.

"Special delivery," George said with a wink.

"We'd love to stay; but Mum will murder us if we don't go back out," Fred said.

"We get enough Howlers from her as it is," George continued. "Don't need one before we've even left."

"Although that would be a new record," Fred commented.

"Right you are, Fred," George grinned.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice floated down the corridor.

"That's our cue," George said.

"Won't Ron be jealous we met both the Potter twins before he did," Fred said.

The Weasley twins rushed from the compartment leaving Harry and Haley alone inside. Harry smiled at his sister, which made Haley a little angry. Didn't he realize how much leaving without he had hurt her? Haley wanted to say something to him; but if he wasn't going to bring it up then she certainly wasn't. She folded her arms across her chest and sat back a little in the seat next to Harry; but he didn't seem to notice her somewhat sour attitude. Haley then sighed as she looked out the window into the corridor and out the train. She saw the Weasley family as Mrs. Weasley hugged them, kissed them, and looked genuinely happy to be around them. Why couldn't she have a mother like that? Why did she have to get stuck with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley? It didn't really seem fair.

Moments later, the steam engine began to pull out of the station. Slowly, they passed the people waving and crying as the train moved farther and farther away. Haley wasn't exactly sure how she felt about beginning their journey to Hogwarts. On one hand she was excited to be away from the Dursleys and practice magic; but on the other hand, like she had told her brother earlier…she had a bad feeling of being separated from the only person she actually considered to be real family. Houses began to flash by them when one of the ginger-haired boys appeared outside their compartment.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" he asked nodding toward the empty seat. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry answered. "Have a seat."

The boy cleared his throat before nodding his head and taking a seat opposite Haley. He nodded in Haley's direction and then looked to Harry.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," the ginger-haired boy said.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said. "And that's Haley, my little sister."

"Only by twenty-three minutes Harry," Haley groaned; but Ron wasn't to be side-tracked.

"I—I—is it true?" Ron began. "I mean do you really have…the—the—the scar?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said pulling back his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked," Ron said with a grin.

Haley rolled her eyes. Really, it was only a scar. What could be so special about a scar? As Ron and Harry began to talk, Haley excused herself to use the lavatory. She asked to see if Harry wanted to go with her; but he seemed more interested in staying at talking to Ron. And without another word, Harry returned to his conversation with Ron. Haley stood up, pulled her rucksack with her Hogwarts robes over her shoulder, and stomped over to the door; knowing full-well that her temper was getting the best of her.

"Fine, be that way," Haley snapped before slamming the compartment door open.

Haley was only a few steps into the corridor when she could still hear Harry and Ron.

"Little sisters," Harry muttered.

"I hear you," Ron responded. "Bloody annoying sometimes. But yours doesn't seem anywhere near as bad as mine."

After a sigh, Haley headed down the corridor of the moving train in search of a lavatory. She knew that there wasn't one to the right because there were only two other compartments they had passed. So, she had to make her way to the left and down the length of the train for her quest. She supposed she could have waited to use the lavatory; but she was too stubborn when Harry had refused to go with her. As she walked down the corridor she passed students running in their Hogwart's apparel. They had coloured ties, unlike her plain black one; but the woman at Madam Malkin's said that the school would supply them with a tie in their House colours once they were sorted. Two girls dressed in yellow and black ties walked by her, looked at her briefly, and then continued walking past her without even a hello. Haley just shrugged and continued down the corridor.

As she walked, she kept a careful watch for that girl from Madam Malkins; but thankfully, she hadn't seen her yet. Maybe she wouldn't actually ever have to interact with the girl. The chances had to be pretty slim, right? When Haley finally found the lavatory, it was locked. Just her luck. Haley leaned against the window and waited for the door to open. While she waited she watched the interactions of the people in the corridor. Some of them were using magic. She could see sparks reflecting off the windows. Were they allowed to do magic on the train? Hagrid hadn't said anything about that. Just then the lavatory door opened to reveal the dark haired, blue-eyed girl from the wand shop who was already dressed in her plain black Hogwarts robes.

"Hello," Haley greeted.

"Hi," the girl whispered.

"Aubrey, c'mon," a boy called from down the corridor. "Mum said I have to watch you and I don't want to keep Cedric waiting any longer."

Haley turned to see a boy dressed in a blue and bronze tie with dark hair and eyes that matched the girl before her. They had to be siblings. He had to be about Fred and George's age, if Haley had to guess. The girl anxiously pulled at her ponytail before she ran past Haley to join the boy down the corridor. Haley watched them walk away; but quickly darted for the lavatory, not wanting to lose it to anyone else. She quickly changed into her Hogwarts robes; they were plain black except the tie had a Hogwarts emblem. Her only problem was the tie. She hadn't a clue how to tie it. She hadn't had to wear one before; but she supposed she should have paid more attention to how Uncle Vernon tied them. There was a knock on the door. She sighed at her reflection in the mirror before she shoved her tie into her pocket. Careful to avoid the gaze of the person waiting to use the lavatory, she scurried down the corridor and back to the compartment she shared with Harry and Ron Weasley. Haley walked into the compartment to find the seats as well as Harry and Ron's laps covered in sweets. She stopped for a moment as Harry cleared a spot on the seat for her.

"What'd you do? Rob a sweets Shoppe?" Haley asked.

"Very funny, Hales," Harry said sarcastically. "I bought it for you, me, and Ron."

"Well, what do we have?" Haley asked innocently as she sat down. This wasn't a battle she was going to fight because she really did want some sweets.

"Everything," Ron commented with his mouth full of food. "Harry bought the whole lot while you were gone. There's chocolate frog's, droobles, liquorice wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, pumpkin pasties…just to name a few."

Haley reached for whatever package was closest to her, which turned out to be a pumpkin pasty. She took a small nibble of it and immediately she could tell that it was probably going to be one of her favourite sweets. Haley basically tuned-out Harry and Ron's conversation while she ate her pumpkin pasty. But she was intrigued when she saw Harry's Chocolate Frog leap onto the window and then go flying explained that it wasn't the frog that you wanted…it was the cards, they were collectables. Haley leaned over to see Harry's _Dumbledore_ card. She recognized the name as the Hogwarts Headmaster's; but what surprised her and Harry more than the name was the fact that he disappeared from the picture.

"He's gone!" Harry gasped.

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, now can you?" Ron said.

"The Mur—Muggle pictures don't do that," Haley said.

"You don't say?" Ron asked. "I think I heard Dad mention that once now that I think about it. Strange."

It was funny, the things that Haley had grown-up thinking were normal, were _strange_ to Ron; while the things he had grown-up thinking were normal were_ strange_ to Haley and Harry. Ron poked at a cage which had a rat inside of it. Apparently, it was the pet he was bringing. Haley didn't mention that the list had specifically said cats, owls, or toads. The rat didn't do anything. So Ron picked him out of his cage and plopped him on his lap. The rat lay there, practically motionless…as if it were dead.

"This is Scabbers," Ron said. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"A bit," Harry said.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," both Harry and Haley answered.

Haley wasn't sure the point in turning a rat yellow; but if he could do magic, then she would be more than willing to watch and learn. Ron pulled out his wand which had chunks missing from it and had unicorn hair poking out at the end. It must have been a very old wand; because Ron looked at them sheepishly muttering that the wand had once been his brother Charlie's. He raised his wand and cleared his throat when their compartment door suddenly slid open. Haley turned and instantly groaned her displeasure at the sight of the annoying bushy-haired girl from Madam Malkin's. Haley rolled her eyes at the girl who also was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, even with her tie tied.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," the girl said.

"We've already told him that it wasn't here," Ron said. Apparently, this Neville boy had shown up while Haley had left the compartment; but the girl didn't seem to care.

"You're doing magic?" The girl questioned. "Let's see then."

Ron looked to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. Ron then agreed. He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow," _Ron said.

He waved his wand; but nothing happened. Ron waved his wand several more times; but still nothing happened. The girl chuckled at him, which caused him to narrow his eyes at her; but apparently she wasn't done yet.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've only tried a simple spells myself; but they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family is magic so…"

"How many more times do I have to hear this?" Haley groaned as she threw her head back against the seat; but the girl just invited herself further into the compartment. She plopped herself down beside Ron and pulled out her wand. She aimed it at Harry's head; but before Haley could stop her, the girl fixed Harry's glasses.

"Thanks!" Harry said clearly impressed he lifted his bangs when he looked at his glasses, revealing his scar.

"Jiminy Cricket, you're Harry Potter!" the girl gasped. "I've read about you. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you two are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said with his mouth full of a large bite of liquorice wand.

"Pleasure," the Hermione girl said looking somewhat disgusted. "And you didn't say who you were."

"I know that," Haley responded.

"She's Haley, my sister," Harry said for her.

"Haley Potter, they didn't say much about you in the books," the Hermione girl stated in a rather harsh tone. "They talked more about Harry."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Haley muttered.

"We're in books?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I only got a few books for extra reading; but so far you've been in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_," Hermione said. "I figured I should do a bit more reading if I intend on being top of our class."

"Not unless, I'm top," Haley said rather heatedly. Hermione could only scoff at Haley.

"Right," Hermione commented. "Anyway, I'd better go back and look for Neville's toad. You two boys better change into your robes and _you_ might want to figure out how to tie your tie. That's why you're not wearing it, right?"

"That's none of your concern," Haley retorted.

"Just saying," Hermione said with a shrug before she stood up. "And you," she said to Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose. Just there. Did you know?"

Both Haley and Ron glared at Hermione as she left their compartment.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she isn't," Ron complained.

"Agreed," Haley said. "Who does she think she is talking to us like that?"

"A nightmare, that's what," Ron commented.

Haley pulled her tie out of her pocket and examined it. Sure that Hermione girl had her pegged about not being able to tie her tie; but there was no way now that she was going to be outdone by her. That girl needed a taste of her own medicine, so to speak. Haley put the tie around her neck and attempted to tie it; but to no avail. Ron snatched the tie out of her hand, muttering something about that Granger girl. He put it around his and started to tie it; but even he didn't look too confident.

"Dad tried to teach me before I left," Ron commented.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Haley asked, not entirely sure he could by the looks of the way things were going.

"I only managed to get it twice; but if you think you can do better," Ron said.

"No, go ahead," Haley sighed.

Ron handed Haley a poorly tied tie. It was better than nothing she supposed. She slipped it over her neck and pulled it tight like Ron told her to do before she tucked it underneath her vest. The boys asked Haley to leave so that they could get changed. Instead of traveling far, she went to the end of the train to watch the scenery they were whirring by. It was nearly nightfall and she hoped that they would be there soon. She just wanted to be at Hogwarts and get settled. A voice echoed through the train _We'll be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please leave all luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately._ By the time Haley was allowed back in the compartment, the train was practically screeching to a slow halt. Harry, Haley, and Ron looked to each other with pale expressions as the train came to its final stop. In the corridor, people pushed their way to the exits. Haley waited a moment until she slipped through the madness and because she was small enough she could easily slip through the others. Outside, Hagrid walked up and down the platform calling for the first years.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!"

Haley tried to stay close to her brother as they followed Hagrid down a steep and narrow path. She reached for her brother's hand; but he quickly withdrew it with a hiss of his sister's name. As Harry pulled away, Haley tripped over a tree root and landed to the earth with a thud. Then it seemed just as she fell, someone tripped over her and also went crashing to the ground. Haley looked to the person who landed beside her on the ground. He had very blonde hair and his facial expression was none too happy.

"Bloody hell," the voice growled. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose," Haley responded. "I fell."

"Well, help me up then," the voice demanded.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked.

"You heard me," the boy said.

Haley rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the ground and brushed off any dirt from her new robes. She was about to walk away when the boy put his leg out in her path in an attempt to trip her. Haley stopped and looked to the boy with a look of disbelief; but he seemed determined.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" the boy asked as he held his hand into the air.

"I didn't hear a _please_ in there," Haley commented.

"_Please_," the boy scoffed.

"Close enough," Haley sighed as she reached her hand out.

The boy immediately accepted her hand. When he was finally to his feet, the boy's icy eyes and Haley's emerald eyes met for only a moment; before the boy quickly turned on his heel to walk away. Haley groaned and took a few steps before she stopped.

"You're welcome!" Haley shouted after him as she received a few stares from those standing around her.

Haley then started to run down the steep path to catch up with her brother. But before she caught up to Harry and Ron, she caught sight of one of her worst nightmares: a dark lake. Hagrid called the first years to find one of the boats that were floating on the water.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid called.

There was no way she could do this without being on a boat with her brother. Besides, she didn't want all these people to see her so terrified. She closed her eyes and found Harry sitting in a boat with Ron and another dark haired, somewhat chubby boy. Haley moved toward her brother's boat; when someone not so sincerely said an excuse me as they shouldered past Haley. Of course, it was Hermione Granger. Haley stopped and rolled her eyes before she noticed that the girl was heading right toward the boat with her brother in it. She started to run; but she didn't get there fast enough. That Hermione Granger girl stepped into Harry's boat. Haley tried to get in; but the girl stood up and blocked her with an outstretched hand, palm toward me.

"You heard the man, no more than four to a boat," Hermione Granger said.

"But my brother's in this boat," Haley whined. "Harry, I—"

"Haley, just go find another boat," Harry said with a shrug.

"But what about that you-know-what? You know that I can't—" Haley started.

"Hales, I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "You'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you on the other side."

"But Harry," Haley whined.

"Haley, our boat is full, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Just not sorry enough," Haley muttered with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Trying to blink back the tears, Haley looked to find a boat that wasn't yet full. She found one that had a somewhat pug-faced looking girl with dark hair, a blonde girl with a pretty face, and a chubby girl with a somewhat masculine looking face.

"Drakie over here!" the pug-faced girl called; but whoever this Drakie person was, he didn't come.

Instead, Hagrid picked Haley up and placed her into the boat. He whispered that he would keep his boat right beside hers just in case before she took a seat next to the blonde girl who smiled somewhat sympathetically at her. The other two girls didn't seem to have any reaction to her…neither positive nor negative. Haley didn't say a word as the boats departed across the water. Partly because she had nothing to say to these strange girls and partly because she was too nervous that she might vomit all over them from how nervous she was. Hagrid cast Haley a reassuring glance; but still closed her eyes for a moment, trying to hold all those emotions in. She didn't want to look weak in front of these people, even though her insides were screaming bloody murder.

"Yer should be getting one of the best sights of Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid shouted to them as they approached a curtain of ivy. "Watch yer heads!"

Haley shrunk back in the boat as they passed through the ivy curtain; but she wasn't prepared for the sight after. She might have even said that the boat ride had been worth it to see this view of the castle. It shone so brilliantly in the darkness. It looked to grand and stately, a place that she looked like she might actually like. The boats continued across the water until they came to a boat house where the students clambered out of them. Haley made sure she was the first one out of her boat, even if she accidently managed to push the pug-faced girl into the chubby girl. Haley took a deep breath when she was back on solid ground when she saw Harry waiting for her as the other students walked toward the castle. Haley approached her brother with her cheeks still somewhat tear-stained.

"I really am sorry about that," Harry said to his sister.

"Just promise me that you won't do something like that again," Haley said.

"Promise," Harry said too eagerly.

Haley sighed as she noticed Ron waiting for them a few feet away. Haley motioned with her head that they should continue to head toward the castle. Ron, Harry, and Haley ascended the stairs together until Hagrid let them into a corridor inside the castle with more stairs.

"Straight up those stairs," Hagrid said. 'Professor McGonagall should be waitin' for yeh."

Haley looked to Harry and smiled as she squeezed his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze back. This was it. They had actually made it Hogwarts and now this was the start of their new lives.

**Author's note: Thanks so much to those of you who have found my little story so far! Whether you have favourited/followed/reviewed. Really, it means a lot to me to know that my writing isn't absolute crap! Haha Thanks to those of you who have favourited/followed since last time: nataliaivette1, lucky n drake .c7c7, S. coral, 2meanbrothers, RAD092515, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Lady Elizabeth of New York, The Peripatetic, Tom Kristal, cuttiepiepay, lostinloliness, and srosegarden. Really, thanks a bunch!**

**So, here's my question to you (it won't affect the outcome) based on what you've read so far, what House do you think Haley will be in? I'm just curious what you think.**

**Lady Elizabeth of New York:** Yeah, I understand the cliché's. I think for part of it there are bound to be cliché's; but part of my goal is to write a decent/not crap "twin sister of Harry Story" it's kinda been my goal for a while to write all 7 books…so this is my attempt. We shall see how it goes, well I hope. As far as naming her Haley, I know that is also terribly overused but really I was wracking my brain for days to come up with a decent name and the one I kept coming back to was Haley…because I wanted her to come alphabetically before Harry. (Just an insight into my brain, not that it really matters) As far as the questions you posed to me: Weasley bashing? I hope not. Really, I love the Weasleys and I hope that you saw that in this chapter. The only thing that I plan on happening is that Haley might get a little jealous of Ron because he seems to be her brother's constant companion; but I plan on resolving that. So, the Weasleys won't necessarily be perfect; but know, that in my heart, I'm an honorary Weasley. ;) Canon pairing except for Haley? That is my intent. I'm assuming that you're referring to Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron. That is my end result, but how I get there might be a little tweaked. I've mapped out later stories a bit; but my focus is more on getting the earlier ones written. Dumbledore bashing? I don't intend to go off the deep end with Dumbledore. About the only thing I can think of is that Haley isn't going to be as blindly trusting of Dumbledore as Harry is. I fully understand if you choose not to continue with this story, believe me I understand, I've found some fanfics that everyone loved and I couldn't find myself being drawn into it. So, if it isn't your cup of tea, I understand. But I do appreciate your review(s) and you didn't bore me to tears. Really, I enjoyed responding to your review. It gives the readers a chance to get inside the author's head. (Sorry, if I bored _you_ to tears with _my_ rambling)

**Xenocanaan: **Well, there was somewhat of a reaction from Haley to Hermione…and not a good one. That is also going to come into play later on, especially with the dynamic of the group. But I do plan to eventually resolve it…down the road. As far as Haley being in Gryffindor, what are your thoughts? I've tried to drop subtle hints. But like as one reader said, she spotted things that could match with any House. But after this chapter, do you think Haley is going to be separated from her brother? Well, if you don't feel like thinking too much about it (haha) your question will be answered next chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **I'm glad that you like it so far. I just hope I do this justice and I hope that you continue to enjoy what you're reading. Thanks so much for the review! It really means a lot to me that you found my little story and left a thought for me! Hope you liked this chapter!

**SkippingPumpkin:** Yes, Hermione Hermione Hermione…and it only got worse. I'm glad I can prove to help fuel unnecessary things for you to do! Well, technically, she's at Hogwarts now…but she still has to be sorted which I know is what you're waiting for. Haha. Thanks for the review, Pumpkin, it really means a lot to me that you took the time to review. Now, you need to write more too!

**FaithGraceHopeLove: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Well, as you found out this chapter, she named her cat Roman. As far as what House, what House do you feel is more likely? But you shouldn't have to wait much longer because it will happen next chapter! Thanks so much for your review. I really appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	6. Year 1: Entry Into the Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Obviously. Thought you ought to know. *faints***

With Haley's hand clasped tightly around her brother's, the Potter twins ascended the stairs inside the enormous Hogwarts castle. Ron Weasley, their newfound friend from the train stayed right behind them, practically tripping over the twins' heels, as they pushed through the crowd of many faces of those attending Hogwarts for the first time; or first years as they would now be fondly referred to. Haley's eyes found a rather stern looking woman with spectacles standing at the top of the stairs waiting for them. For a moment, Haley thought she caught the woman watching her and Harry wistfully; but the woman must have noticed Haley watching her because she stiffened her stance and adjusted her gaze beyond them. Haley, Harry, and Ron stopped on the stone staircase on the stair just below the stern looking woman, panting to catch their breath. Haley took that moment to take in her surroundings despite the pounding of footsteps against the marble floor that echoed through the stair chamber.

First of all, the entrance room they were standing in was so huge that number four Privet Drive could have easily fit in the room, even with room to spare. Torches were hung on the stone walls which seemed to go on forever. A small distance away was more marble staircases and for a moment, Haley could have sworn that she saw one move. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again, but nothing moved. Her eyes were probably just playing tricks on her. Voices of excited children seemed to be growing louder and louder as the footsteps seemed to come to a stop. Haley felt Harry accidentally shove her because there were so many children crowded in one area. She lost her balance and went crashing into the person nearest to her. After she had crashed into the black-robed person she fell to the floor at the person's feet. Harry must not have noticed because he was too busy talking to Ron to help her up.

"Sorry," Haley groaned until she looked up to see the pale boy from earlier who had tripped over her on their way to the boats. "Oh, you again."

"Yes, me again," the pale boy scoffed before muttering. "Watch it, you clumsy ginger."

"Let me remind you that I helped you earlier," Haley said to the boy as she outstretched her hand. "You owe me. So give me a hand,_ please._"

"And if I don't?" the boy asked.

"I assume the woman at the top of the staircase is a teacher and she does happen to be watching us," Haley said with her eyebrow slightly cocked.

The pale boy glanced up to the top of the stairs to see that the older woman's eyes were on him and this girl. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to help her up for a moment; but with a grimace on his face and a mutter under his breath, he grasped the girl's hand with his and helped her to her feet. Haley tightly gripped the boys hand until she was finally steady on her feet. She brushed the dirt off her black robes and looked to the boy once more who had rather striking eyes. She really wanted to say something more to this boy; but for some reason, Ron tugged at her sleeve and pulled her between him and Harry. As she was being pulled, she turned back toward the boy whose eyes seemed to be watching her carefully and said the only thing that came to her mind: the very thing the boy had forgotten earlier.

"Thank you," Haley whispered.

The boy didn't vocalize a response. Instead he scoffed to himself before turning to talk to one of his friends nearby. Haley turned to look at Ron who was still gripping her arm. Haley noticed the bushy-haired girl named Hermione standing behind Ron watching her intently. Haley rolled her eyes at the girl before turning to Ron for causing such a scene in front of that girl.

"What was that for?" Haley asked.

"McGonagall was watching you," Ron said. "Fred and George told me that you don't want _her_ mad at you, especially before school's even started."

"Who is McGonagall?" Haley asked and Ron responded by nodding his head toward the stiff-looking woman in front of them. Haley's eyes widened but before she could say another word, the woman began to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall addressed the new students. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup…"

"Trevor!" a boy shouted.

Haley heard a croaking sound as the somewhat chubby looking boy behind that Hermione girl lunged forward. Haley moved her head to see over Ron's shoulder to see a nasty looking toad sitting on the stairs, practically at Professor McGonagall's feet. She then looked up to Professor McGonagall who looked rather perturbed. This boy definitely wasn't making a proper impression by interrupting her. She almost felt bad for the boy as the professor glared down at the boy who looked up sheepishly before quickly pocketing his toad and apologizing. Professor McGonagall nodded her head in response before continuing her address to the first years.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," Professor McGonagall said before she swiftly turned on the heel of her boot and walked through the two giant doors in front of them.

Haley tried to sneak a peek of the room Professor McGonagall had entered, but the door only opened wide enough to allow the woman entrance and the only thing Haley saw was more stone flooring. There was a lull of silence for a moment. The only sound was the clicking of McGonagall's shoes until someone finally spoke.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train," the pale boy said. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone turned to the blonde boy as whispers of Harry's name erupted. The boy and his friends walked closer toward them. Harry gently pushed Haley directly behind him for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"But what about your twin sister, Haley?" the boy asked. "I was rather looking forward to meeting her."

"She's none of your concern," Harry said defensively as he pushed Haley further behind him.

"Just wanted to introduce myself to you both," the boy said. "Nothing to get your wand in a knot over, Potter."

"Well are you going to introduce yourself or not?" Harry asked.

"I suppose I'll just find that sister of yours later," the boy said looking somewhat angry at Harry's retort. "Now, this is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

By this point, the boy was standing where Professor McGonagall had once been standing and Ron snickered at the boy. Haley did have to admit that Draco Malfoy was a rather strange name; but then again, most of these names were unfamiliar to her tongue. Probably because she had been raised by Muggles. Haley tried to hide a smirk as the boy practically glared daggers at Ron with the occasional glance her way. Haley wasn't sure why he was glaring at her. Did helping her up really cause that much of a reaction from him? Or was it the fact that she had tripped him? Both incidents she had already apologized for, if that was the boy's case. The boy cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes a little more before speaking.

"Think my name's funny do you?" the boy named Draco hissed as he looked at Ron and then to Haley. "There's no need to ask who you two are. Red hair? Hand-me-down robes? You two must be Weasleys."

"That's not my sister," Ron scoffed. "Ginny won't be at Hogwarts until next year, you nutter."

"Oh really?" Draco scoffed. "Then who is she?"

"She's…" Ron began.

"None of his concern," Harry interrupted. "Now, what is it exactly that you wanted?"

Haley could see Harry standing tall against Draco. She wasn't sure why Harry was acting so over-protective over her; but Harry wasn't backing down. No, instead he narrowed his eyes at Draco who seemed to somewhat narrow his eyes at Harry. Haley could tell that the boy's patience was wearing thin in concern to her brother; something Haley could relate to. But Haley was probably sure Harry had a reason for not liking this boy, even if she wasn't yet aware. Although she wasn't entirely sure what the boy could have down to her brother already. Unless he saw the scene when Haley had fallen…but that would be a mental reason for Harry to already hate him.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Draco began. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you and your sister there."

The boy outstretched his hand to shake in front of Harry. Harry looked to Ron and then to the boy's hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said. "That goes for _my sister_ as well."

Draco's face seemed to pale even more as Harry stood his ground; but something about that didn't sit right with Haley. Just because he was older didn't mean that he got to tell her what to do. Granted, she didn't really want anything to do with the boy; but wasn't she allowed to make her own decisions? She was the one who got to choose who she was friends with, not her brother. Besides, the only thing the boy was guilty of was being incredibly annoying. The boy withdrew his hand away from Harry sheepishly before Haley tapped her brother on the shoulder until he turned around.

"You don't get to decide who I can and can't be friends with," Haley hissed.

"The boy's a git, Haley," Harry scoffed, neither of them seeing Draco Malfoy's face of shock. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I can see for myself what he is; but that was my decision to make, not yours," Haley retorted.

"You didn't seem to like him when I told you about running into him in Diagon Alley," Harry said a little anger evident in his voice.

"That rude pale boy? That's him?" Haley asked. She knew that this should be the end of the conversation; but part of her still felt the need to defend herself against her brother. "But Harry, I still…"

"Fine, if you want to be friends with him then be friends with a prat," Harry said childishly as he somewhat turned his back to his sister.

"I never said that I wanted…" Haley began as she tugged at her brother's shoulder.

Haley wasn't given the chance to finish her somewhat heated conversation with her brother because Professor McGonagall came back with a rolled up scroll in her hands. She gently tapped Draco Malfoy on the shoulder whose mouth was agape in front of the Potter twins. The boy took a few steps out of the way as Professor McGonagall ushered the first years into somewhat of an orderly line. Haley could tell that Harry was still a little upset with her because he made sure to stand in line using Ron as a barrier between the two of them. All Haley could do was roll her eyes at her brother's stubbornness. He was the one that had jumped to conclusions. As if she would ever want to be friends with a prat like Draco Malfoy. Haley exhaled deeply in nervousness as they started walking into what Professor McGonagall referred to as the Great Hall. As the doors swung open to reveal the large room, Haley couldn't help but gasp. The place seemed so…enchanting, it almost seemed to soothe her nerves. The place was lit by thousands of hovering candles. Hundreds of students sat at four long tables with glittering gold plates and goblets. Haley was just about to say something to her brother when the person walking behind her started walking beside her.

"So you're really Haley Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Figure that one out all on your own did you?" Haley scoffed.

"You don't have to be nervous you know," Draco said ignoring Haley's sarcasm.

"What makes you think that I'm nervous?" Haley lied.

"Because you turned all white when you were talking to Weasley earlier when he said we had to battle a troll," Draco said. "That's utterly ridiculous. Don't believe a word he says."

"And why should I believe a word _you_ say?" Haley retorted.

"Because my father told me what to expect," Draco said proudly. "I can tell you if you'd like."

"Well, go on then," Haley said. As much as this boy annoyed her, she wanted to be prepared for whatever happened in this sorting.

"Father said that they place the Sorting Hat on our heads and it places us into our Houses," Draco announced.

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked.

"He never said," Draco said less confidently.

"…I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_," Hermione Granger's voice said.

Haley groaned and covered her ears as she tried to quicken her pace. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with that know-it-all. There was also no way she was going to be in the same House as that girl. Over her dead body would that happen, because that girl would never become family to her.

"Does she ever shut up?" Haley groaned.

Haley noticed Harry look back at her and shoot her an angry glance. She then looked to her side where Draco Malfoy was still walking directly beside her with a smirk on his face. Haley gave Draco a look of disgust before she started to walk even faster to get away from him. Only, she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran right into Ron. Ron squeaked in surprise and turned around to find Haley gripping tightly onto him for balance. The scene caused the students closest to them to break into laughter, which caused Ron's and Haley's faces to turn bright red from the embarrassment. Ron practically pushed Haley off him and much to her dismay; Draco helped her stand straight on her feet. Once again, the exchange wasn't missed by Harry who rolled his eyes at them. Haley marched right past Draco and Ron and straight for her brother who was stopped in the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was gathering them in the front just below a step. On that platform was a wooden stool with a rather sorry looking hat. Maybe Malfoy wasn't as off as she thought he was going to be; but that still didn't change the fact that her brother was still being an idiot. Haley looked at her brother with her arms folded across her chest but looked away from her.

"Now who's the one being a git?" Haley muttered, but Harry didn't respond. Instead he started straight ahead to Professor McGonagall, causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth," Professor McGonagall started. "I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses."

Haley heard a throat clear behind her. She turned around to see Hermione Granger standing right behind her. Couldn't she get rid of that girl? And to make it worse the girl started muttering to herselfto stay calm. Haley could feel her hands ball into fists as Professor McGonagall called the first person forward: Hannah Abbott. The girl had her blonde hair pulled back into pigtails. After a pause the hat shouted: HUFFLEPUFF! One of the tables on the right cheered and clapped as the newly sorted girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Terry Boot was the first one of their lot named a Ravenclaw and Mandy Brocklehurst named Gryffindor. One of the girls Haley recognized from her boat ride, who was apparently named Millicent Bulstrode, was named a Slytherin. Haley could feel her stomach twist and turn because of her nerves. She hardly paid attention to those being sorted until Professor McGonagall called out Hermione Granger's name.

Haley watched as Hermione slowly stepped forward to the stool. Professor McGonagall was about to place the Sorting Hat on the girl's head when Hermione jammed the Hat on her own head. Haley slightly narrowed her eyes and watched the girl intently. Wherever the Sorting Hat placed that Granger girl, Haley was determined not to go to. After what seemed like forever the Sorting Hat finally declared Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Haley made a mental note to avoid being placed in Gryffindor at all costs. She just hoped that she had some say in the matter. After Granger was placed, another girl from the boat was called up: Daphne Greengrass. Almost seconds after being placed on the girl's head, the Sorting Hat declared the pretty blonde girl a Slytherin. Again, the Sorting seemed to whir by as she was too consumed by her own nervousness. What if the Sorting Hat decided that it had made a mistake by allowing her entrance into Hogwarts when she got up there? What if they sent her back to the Dursleys? What if they let Harry stay and sent her packing? She didn't know that she could bear the thought of being separated from her brother, even if she was currently rather upset with him. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy was named a Slytherin that she started paying attention again.

"Slytherins…They seem like a rather unpleasant lot," Harry muttered.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron commented.

"I'm sure there were some in other Houses," Haley retorted.

"That's what you'd think; but just look at him," Ron said.

"He's not all that bad; looks more like an annoying git than evil," Haley scoffed.

"But he's a Malfoy," Ron furthered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley asked.

"Haley Potter," Professor McGonagall called.

Haley's eyes widened at the call of her name. She turned to Professor McGonagall who motioned with her hand to come forward. It looked like that conversation with Ron was going to have to be finished another time. Haley took a deep breath as she slowly walked across the wooden planks to the stool. She was almost to the stool when she noticed that something was missing: the chatter of the students. The Great Hall had gone completely silent at the call of her name. Professor McGonagall reached for her arm and pulled her the rest of the way onto the stool. Haley shut her eyes tightly as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Even though she couldn't see them, she could feel the eyes of everyone in the school on her. The sensation was rather uncomfortable. Hardly anyone had ever taken an interest in her.

"Well, well, what do we have here," the Sorting Hat pondered in Haley's head. "Intelligent, very intelligent I see…"

"I got good grades at my old school," Haley muttered.

"And determined…" the Sorting Hat started.

"To not be in the same House as Hermione Granger," Haley whispered.

"Hmm….Some nerve, I see," The Hat chuckled.

"Please, whatever you do…don't put me where she is? I'll do anything," Haley bargained.

"Resourceful…a thirst to prove yourself…the very qualities of greatness…Now where to put you?" the Hat continued.

"Wherever Hermione Granger isn't," Haley whispered.

"Not Gryffindor?" The Hat questioned. "Your parents were in Gryffindor…"

"What?" Haley gasped.

Haley's eyes flashed open at the mention of her parents; but before she could say anything more the Sorting Hat roared: SLYTHERIN! Haley's eyes immediately looked to her brother who looked a mixture of confusion and anger and Ron whose mouth was agape and hanging open with a hint of betrayal in his eyes. In the corner of her eye she could see almost everyone at the Slytherin table on their feet. They were jumping up and down wildly, clapping, and shouting "_We got Potter!_" Haley's eyes scanned the Slytherin table where she could see Draco Malfoy practically beaming from the table. He smirked at her as she sat on the stool slightly shaking. Ron's words just before she was called up rang through her head…_There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin_…she wasn't evil, was she? She couldn't possibly be. But she couldn't be in Slytherin, Harry already didn't like them and now she was part of that _unpleasant lot._ She looked to her brother again who looked at her before quickly looking away. For whatever unknown reason, Haley could already tell that he wasn't happy about this…that, or he was still upset with her. This time she couldn't easily read her brother's normally transparent emotions. Haley took a deep breath. Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake. Maybe if she just sat here a little longer she could get a do-over. But apparently they didn't do do-overs, because Professor McGonagall grabbed her arm and helped her off the stool before giving her a gentle push toward the Slytherin table. She turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had a look on her face that almost looked disappointed, but the woman pointed her toward the Slytherin table…or the rather unpleasant lot as Harry had pointed out earlier.

Slowly, Haley trudged over to the Slytherin table until Professor McGonagall called Harry's name. She stopped just short of the long table and turned to watch her brother despite her new Housemates' insistence to join their table. Haley could see Harry muttering to himself as the Hat was placed on his head. She wondered what the Hat was saying to him. He seemed to be having quite the conversation with it. Haley could practically feel her heart thudding in her chest and suddenly her it sank into her stomach. The Sorting Hat proclaimed Harry a Gryffindor! Haley waited for her brother to make eye contact with her; but he didn't. No, instead he seemed to forget about her as he was ushered to the Gryffindor table where the Gryffindors were now on their feet shouting the same cheer the Slytherins had been shouting only moments before. Haley waited for Harry to notice her still standing there; but he must have consumed by his new surroundings. She sighed and walked to find an empty spot at the Slytherin table, hanging her head dejectedly. As she walked down the aisle, she felt a hand clasp her arm.

"Potter, have a seat," Draco Malfoy said as he yanked at Haley's arm. "Nott, move over."

Haley tried to fight to get away from Malfoy; but he and his friend called Nott both pushed her into the spot they had made on the bench for her. Haley didn't say a word to her new Housemates. Instead, she looked over the Gryffindor table where she saw Harry clearly enjoying himself. He was seated beside Ron's twin brother Fred…or was it George. Either way, he was too engrossed in conversation with them to even notice that she was sitting beside Malfoy. Haley folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them when she received a tap on her shoulder. Haley flung her head up and to the left to the boy Draco Malfoy had called Nott. The boy was rather thin with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Haley glanced over to her brother once more and groaned, the boy watching her every move.

"Just because your brother's being a prat doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself," the boy said.

"What would you know about it?" Haley asked.

"I'm not blind, I have eyes you know," the boy shrugged.

"But he's my brother," Haley responded.

"Yeah, and we're your Housemates for the next seven years. Be miserable or enjoy yourself. The choice is yours," the boy said with a clipped tone.

The boy turned away from her and Haley sighed. The boy did have a point. No matter how she acted, nothing was going to change the fact that she was now separated from her brother. She might as well make the best of the situation. Haley bit her lip before she tapped the boy's arm.

"I'm sorry, can we start over?" Haley asked and the boy shrugged nonchalantly until she extended her hand. "I'm Haley, Haley Potter."

"Theo Nott," the boy said as he accepted Haley's hand. "Welcome to Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin for ages. We…"

"Enough of him, now for the rest of us," Draco said as he turned Haley toward him. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He said pointing to the two boys on the other side of him before pointing across the table. "That's Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Flora and Hestia Carrow, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis…"

"Don't overwhelm her, Drakie," the girl across the table cooed.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Pansy?" Draco hissed.

"They've all heard it before," Pansy retorted.

"Not _all_ of them," Draco said through gritted teeth with a glance toward Haley.

"Now they all have," Pansy said with a shrug which caused Draco to roll his eyes.

"Blaise should be up soon," the girl named Daphne said lightly as she changed the subject.

"They're only to that Weasley boy," Draco scoffed.

Instead, Haley looked up to the front as Ron slowly walked toward the stool while only a few students remained standing, waiting to be sorted. He looked much paler than he had earlier as he slouched onto the stool. Professor McGonagall set the hat on the ginger boy's head.

"Another Weasley!" the Sorting Hat shouted aloud.

"Such a shame that there's _another _one here," Draco said. "Something should have been done to have stopped them from breeding."

The group around Draco laughed, except for Haley who was too focused on watching Ron. He squirmed under the Sorting Hat until it finally roared GRYFFINDOR!Haley saw the sense of relief on the boy's face until she turned to her brother who was vigorously clapping his hands along with Ron's brothers. Why couldn't he have been that happy for her? Haley's eyes moved back to the front as Professor McGonagall called Aubrey Williamson's name. Haley recognized the girl from the wand shop and their brief run-in on the train. The girl was eventually declared a Ravenclaw and Haley lost sight of the girl in the sea of people in the Great Hall. The sorting finally concluded with the final student becoming a Slytherin. The tall boy with a dark complexion joined the small group already formed at the table. He sat down at the table next to Daphne, across the Theo. A lull fell over the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet and all eyes were on their headmaster. The man had long beard and hair that was salt and pepper coloured; but more salt than pepper. He also wore long somewhat ornate looking robes with a pointed hate and half-moon spectacles. He opened his arms wide to greet all his students: old and new.

"Welcome!" He shouted, but in a pleasant tone. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our feast I'd just like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" There was a moment pause of silence. "Thank you! Now let the feast begin!"

The Headmaster clapped his hands and suddenly the table was weighed down with food. More food than Haley had ever seen before. Her eyes went so wide as those around her seemed to practically dive right into the food. The Dursleys had never offered much food to the Potter twins and especially not this much variety. There was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and a bowl of peppermint humbugs. Haley looked over to Draco who was helping himself to a rather large portion of roast beef. He stared at her oddly for a moment before speaking.

"Well don't just sit there," Draco said. "Eat something."

"Maybe I'm waiting for your grubby paws to get out of the way," Haley retorted to him, even though she was simply decided what she actually wanted to eat.

Draco looked at her momentarily unsure whether or not to be insulted or impressed by the retort. He shrugged his shoulders and handed the serving fork for the roast in her direction. Haley plucked it from his hand before she stabbed at a piece of roast beef and plopped it onto her plate. The boy looked at her for a moment before he smirked and shook his head as Haley attempted to ignore the boy and focus on her food. Haley could hardly believe she was acting so boldly to ruffle that boy's feathers; but something had just snapped inside her. Normally, she was all for being complacent and not making a scene; but something about him made another side of come out. A far cheekier side that was normally reserved for Dudley and Harry…and maybe that Hermione Granger girl. But then part of her felt somewhat bad for being so cheeky with the annoying boy she had only known for a few hours. She blushed and released her hair from behind her ear to shield her from Draco Malfoy. She turned her head to find the boy beside Daphne grinning at her. Did he witness what had just happened? Please say that he didn't. Haley attempted a smile as the boy introduced himself as Blaise Zabini before continuing.

"So you're Haley Potter; about bloody time we finally meet you," Zabini said.

"You've heard of me?" Haley asked.

"How could we not have with Ma…" Zabini started but then stopped suddenly before muttering. "Yeah, we've heard of you."

"Lovely, more people who seem to know more about me than I do," Haley muttered as she rested her elbow on the table.

"I'm sure Malfoy will be able to help you out with that problem," Theo chuckled with a side glance to Draco.

"Why?" Haley asked somewhat repulsed by the thought of Draco Malfoy knowing more about her.

"Because Malfoys are very prominent in the Wizarding World and we make it our business to know what's going on," Draco rushed as he looked to their small group with somewhat narrowed eyes. "Isn't that right?"

Most everyone in the group nodded their heads or muttered an agreement with Draco, except Theo whose response seemed more of a scoff. Haley looked between the members of the group with a slight look of being overwhelmed. She seemed to be the only member of this group who wasn't having a conversation off to the side and she had a feeling it wasn't because of her somewhat more reserved nature. Then it clicked. All the little things that had already been said.

"Wait, you _all_ already know each other?" Haley asked.

"Of course we do," Pansy said. "Most of us have known each other since we were in nappies."

"Some of us know some better than others though," Theo added. "Depends on family loyalties and whatnot."

"But that tends to happen in families of Purebloods," Draco said. "Wouldn't want to mix with the other kind, now would we?"

Before she could ask what he meant by Purebloods or other kind, Pansy seemed to steer the conversation in another direction…to her.

"Haley, how do you feel about your brother being a bloody Gryffindor?" Pansy asked her.

"I—I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much," Haley said, not wanting to let on that being separated from her brother was becoming a living nightmare for her. "I really don't know much about Hogwarts."

"I would be absolutely mortified," Pansy drawled. "Having a sibling in _that_ House."

"Siblings aren't always put together," Theo said. "The Potter twins are just proof of that."

"And the Patils were separated tonight. Padma in Ravenclaw and Pavarti in Gryffindor," Daphne added.

"But to be a Slytherin and have a sibling in Gryffindor," Pansy shuddered. "I thought it never really happened."

"It's happened before," Draco said, adding his bit as he took a bite of potatoes. "Happened to my Mum's cousins. Of course the Gryffindor was disowned. Don't know what happened to him though, not that it really matters…he was a Gryffindor after all."

Haley wasn't exactly sure what to think of her new Housemates until the conversation turned to their classes as the desserts appeared on the table. So many tasty sweets: ice cream of almost every flavour imaginable, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding, pumpkin pasties…Haley helped herself to another pumpkin pasty and a chocolate éclair as a consensus was made. The group almost unanimously agreed that Potions class was going to be their favourite because Professor Snape was known to favour Slytherins. The only person (beside Haley who didn't answer) who didn't agree was Flora Carrow who was quite looking forward to Astronomy because they were allowed to stay up late. The conversation then went to the classes they were least looking forward to: Defence Against the Dark Arts, because apparently the class was a joke to most of them or Transfiguration because older Slytherins said that McGonagall was really strict, not to mention that she supported Gryffindor in Quidditch. Apparently, she was Gryffindor's Head of House.

"Who is Slytherin's Head of House?" Haley asked somewhat timidly.

"Professor Snape," Pansy snickered at Haley's question. "You really don't know much, do you?"

"Play nice, Parkinson," Zabini drawled.

"She's one of us now," Daphne said.

"I didn't mean anything _bad_ by it Haley," Pansy said. "You just don't normally run into a Slytherin of your kind, that's all."

"My kind?" Haley asked in confusion.

"See what I mean?" Pansy scoffed.

"Pansy will be shutting her mouth now," Draco said with a slight sense of coldness in his voice causing a slight look of shock on Pansy's face. "Slytherins look after their own; you all know that."

"Malfoy's right. We start taking sides now and it's going to be a long seven years," Theo concurred.

"Besides, if we want any chance at keeping the House Cup for the seventh year straight…" Daphne started.

"Then it's settled," Draco said looking directly at Pansy.

Haley looked to Pansy who looked to Draco. Clearly the girl wasn't as settled about the issue as Malfoy had told her to be. Haley also wasn't sure how to react to Draco Malfoy coming to her defence like that. He was an annoying prat and then he went and did something like that. Either way, she would still be staying away from him as much as possible, not wanting to cause a rift with her brother. Speaking of him, she looked over to him as he and his new friends were talking to one of the Hogwarts ghosts. The ghost in mention pulled his head off, causing Haley to shudder and look away. Theo chuckled beside her, having witnessed the scene himself.

"Nearly Headless Nick, always showing off like that," Theo said to Haley. "Don't worry; he's all Gryffindor's. We have the Bloody Baron."

"Why is he the Bloody Baron?" Haley asked.

"Not entirely sure," Theo said with a shrug. "But be thankful he doesn't pull his head off."

"I think I already am," Haley whispered.

Just then the desserts disappeared from the table and another hush came over the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood up once more. All eyes were on their Headmaster.

"Now that we're all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce," the man said. "The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students could do well to remember that. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

The first year Slytherins all looked to each with their eyes wide to the last part. Haley made a mental note to stay away from the third floor at all costs. She did not want to die a painful death. No, she would never be going there.

"And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said with a smile, completely changing the mood from his last statement.

The teachers seemed to be forcing a smile for them as Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long ribbon banner shot out from his wand. On the banner were words, which Haley assumed were the words to the school song. Just looking at the first phrase, Haley found the song a bit odd but rather intriguing. She had always enjoyed singing; but she had never sung this song before. Perhaps this time she should just listen…or at least that was what she was going to do until Professor Dumbledore addressed them once more.

"Everyone pick your own tune!" Dumbledore beamed. "And off we go."

Haley started singing the words to the first tune that popped into her head, which happened to be _Jerusalem._ They words didn't all quite work, but she made sure she sang quietly along so that no one could hear her, making sure her voice was lost in the crowd.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_ Teach us something please,_

_ Whether we be old and bald_

_ Or young with scabby knees,_

_ Our heads could do with filling_

_ With some interesting stuff,_

_ For now they're bare and full of air_

_ Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_ So teach us things worth knowing_

_ Bring back what we've forgot,_

_ Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_ And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished the song at different times. Haley was pretty sure the boys beside her either didn't sing it or they just talked the whole thing. They didn't seem that impressed by it, nor did they seem impressed as the Weasley twins sang a very slow death march, finishing far after the rest of the school. Haley couldn't help but notice the humour which caused her to smile as Dumbledore directed their last few lines with his wand. That made Haley giggle and she could swear that she at least saw a smile on Daphne Greengrass's face because of it. When everyone was finished the school burst into applause, the least enthusiastic group was probably the Slytherin table; but if the group was anything like Haley, they were probably more reserved in their emotions unless absolutely necessary or provoked.

"Ah music," Dumbledore sighed. "A magic beyond all we do here. Now off to bed. Pip! Pip!"

The first year Slytherins all moved to stand as one a prefect named Gemma Farley came to gather them. It was one of her jobs to make sure that the first years found the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Gemma started shouting directions for them to follow her; but Haley took that opportunity to look over to the Gryffindor table to see her brother for the last time for the night. While she wouldn't admit it to those around her, she was nervous to spend her first night without her brother. This was just the sort of thing she had been worried about. Harry had assured her that they wouldn't be separated; yet here they were: she was in Slytherin and he was in Gryffindor. Who would talk to her if she had a nightmare? Who would take care of her if she was sick? Who would kill those nasty spiders for her? Harry had always been there for her and now all of a sudden he wasn't going to be there. The very thought made her feel somewhat sick to her stomach. Suddenly, a hand snaked around her arm and started tugging at her.

"Come on, Haley," Draco said.

"Let go," Haley groaned as she attempted to remove his hand from her arm.

"We have to follow with our prefect," Draco responded. "Don't want to be losing House points because we got lost the first night."

"We won't be losing them. I'm not going anywhere with you," Haley retorted.

"Don't be stubborn," Draco continued. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help," Haley furthered.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Draco said.

"Draco just leave her alone," the blonde girl named Daphne interrupted.

"What's it to you, Greengrass?" Draco questioned.

The girl named Daphne put her hands on her hips and gave Draco a pointed look. The boy with slicked-back hair muttered something under his breath before he turned to catch up to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Haley breathed a sigh of relief when he finally left; he really was bloody annoying. Maybe he'd eventually take the hint to leave her alone. Haley looked once more to the Gryffindor table to search for her brother; but she couldn't find him. It wasn't until she found him and Ron standing near the entrance to the Great Hall leaning against the wall. Harry waved over to her. Haley looked around and followed the Slytherins to the doors; but stopped short of leaving. As Haley approached her brother, Ron told Harry that he'd distract Percy for a few minutes before he walked away.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," Haley said.

"Listen about before, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Sorry is getting old with you, Harry," Haley sighed.

"I'm so—" Harry started. "I just really don't want you anywhere near Malfoy."

"He's in my House. I can't exactly avoid him," Haley responded.

"Can you at least try?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm going to try," Haley said. "He's bloody annoying."

"Good," Harry said. "So, I guess this is it."

Haley's immediate reaction would normally be to hug her brother tightly at a moment like this; but honestly, she was still upset with him. He had been a prat on the train and then an even bigger prat tonight. She knew that he had a lot going on too; but they needed to stick together. They had stuck through ten miserable years with the Dursleys together; but now that things seemed to start looking up didn't mean that they didn't need each other anymore. Instead, Haley opted to nod her head in response to her brother's statement.

"We should probably go," Haley responded quietly.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning, I promise," Harry said.

"Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping," Haley whispered.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Haley muttered.

"Well, Ron's brother Percy keeps looking over here at me, so I'm going to go," Harry said.

"Bye," Haley mumbled.

Haley was about to turn around when her brother wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to resist his hug and hold onto her anger; but she really needed her brother right now. She clung to him tightly for a moment. She knew that this was embarrassing and that none of the other siblings were doing this; but she and Harry were different and it seemed like that was on the brink of change. For just a moment, she wanted to be Haley and Harry; while the rest of the madness ensued.

"All right, now I really have to go Hales," Harry said as he let go of his sister.

She nodded her head and wiped at her eyes were some tears threatened to fall. She didn't want the others to see her cry. That would be the last bloody impression she would like to make on all these new people. Haley waved to her brother as he walked away from her. He waved back before running over to Ron who looked at Haley for a moment before they walked away. Haley looked out the door to see if Gemma Farley and the rest of the Slytherins were anywhere in sight; but she couldn't spot a single one of them. Uh-oh, what if Draco was right? What if she did get them into trouble because she got lost? She was about to start to panic; when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find the girl who had saved her from Draco earlier standing behind her.

"Gemma already left with the others," the blonde girl said. "So, I talked to my cousin Ursula, she's a fifth year. She said that she'd take us to the Slytherin dungeon."

"Why are we going to the dungeon?" Haley asked.

"Because that's where we live," Daphne chuckled.

"Oh, right. Erm—thanks," Haley said. "You're Daphne, right? I'm-"

"You're Haley Potter," Daphne said. "Everyone knows about you and your brother. Most people talk more about your brother…except for Malfoy that is."

"So, I've heard," Haley groaned. "By the way, thanks for saving me from him. I owe you."

"Draco's really not so bad once you get to know him," Daphne said.

"Well, I don't want to get to know him," Haley retorted.

"That may be; but he wants to get to know you," Daphne chuckled.

"He's been nothing but a prat," Haley said.

"In his defence, he didn't know who you were at first," Daphne said.

"All right ickle firsties, let's go," a tall blonde girl said as she came up to them.

"That's my cousin," Daphne whispered.

"Looks better than my cousin," Haley muttered.

"This is Haley Potter," Daphne introduced.

"I'm Ursula Flint," the older girl said. "Follow me."

Daphne and Haley followed after Ursula and her friend through the corridors and down many flights of stairs until they finally reached what was considered the dungeon. Ursula walked fast; apparently she wanted to get to wherever they were going quickly. Suddenly, the two girls came to a stop at a stone wall. Ursula turned toward them. She ran her hand through her ponytail once before she spoke to the two first year girls.

"Take a good look of where you're at," Ursula said. "This is how we get into Slytherin dungeon. Saying the password to this wall will give you entrance. You must never reveal to anyone where this is or the password. Understood?"

Both Haley and Daphne nodded their heads.

"Passwords change every fortnight and Professor Snape will post the new one on the board inside. So make sure you keep an eye on it, because it's your responsibility to know the password," Ursula continued. "I don't want to be looking after you."

"I think we get it," Daphne groaned. "Can we just know the password already?"

"Wanglewort," Ursula said.

Suddenly, a passageway appeared on the stone wall. Haley and Daphne looked to each other with surprise clearly written over both girls' faces. Ursula shook her head before she and her friend started to walk down the passageway. Haley and Daphne followed quickly after them. The passageway was one long staircase with stone walls on both sides of the stairs with eerie lighting from the torches. As they walked down the stairs, the voices seemed to echo louder in the passageway. They were almost to the bottom of the stairs when Haley spotted a stone archway on the left. Haley and Daphne both stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked through the archway into what was going to be their common room. Both of their mouths were hanging open which caused Ursula to chuckle.

"This is where we normally spend our free time," Ursula said.

Haley examined the room, which was full of people, a little further. The ceilings were high, quite unexpected for what she had picture to be a dungeon. There were leather sofas and chairs scattered around the room, a large fireplace, a long business-like table with leather chairs, dark wood cupboards and bookcases. But what intrigued Haley the most were the windows which seemed to give an eerie glow to the room. They couldn't see the night's sky, but she wasn't exactly sure what the windows looked out upon. Ursula motioned for them to follow her further into the common room, which Daphne and Haley obliged. Haley could feel people's eyes on her and hushed tones of conversation.

"They're talking about me, aren't they?" Haley whispered.

"Can't really blame them, no one really expected _you_ to be in Slytherin," Daphne said.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a dark-haired boy chuckled as he walked up to them.

"You know who she is Marcus," Daphne groaned. "Now bugger off."

"I just wanted to welcome my cousin and her friend to the snake pit, that's all," the boy named Marcus said.

"Daphne's right, bugger off Marcus," Ursula said.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, sis," Marcus said raising his hands in the air. "Besides, I have things to do, people to see…"

With that he walked away from them. Daphne explained that the boy was her cousin Marcus Flint, a sixth year in their House. Ursula looked somewhat annoyed by her brother's presence but she then continued to usher Haley and Daphne through the common room, Haley was unsure of where they were going. They walked until they came to small corridor on the right with a narrow spiralling stone staircase. Ursula stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to look at the first year girls.

"This staircase leads to the girls dormitories. First years are all the way at the top. I'm sure the rest of your roommates are already up there," Ursula said. "Oh, one more thing, not that you'd do this; but just know that boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories."

"What happens if they try?" Daphne asked.

"Ask Marcus," Ursula groaned. "My git of a brother tried it last year. Now, this is as far as I take you…so up you go."

Ursula flipped her ponytail and pointed up the stairs. The two young girls quickly scurried past her and up the stairs. They passed by the first door with a silver metal plate on it that was engraved with the words _Seventh Year Slytherin Girls._ Daphne led the way as the two girls continued to run up the stairs. They were practically panting for breath by the time they got to the top. Haley twisted the silver doorknob to reveal the room she would be sleeping in for the school year. The room was a long rectangle with dark green and silver twisting vines on the walls. The floors were a dark hardwood with dark green rugs scattered through the room. The wall on the left had six alcoves, each with a window and in between the alcoves were dark wooden desks. The wall on the right had six canopy beds with emerald green bedding and hanging curtains for privacy. Haley had never lived in a room so ornate at this one.

"Daphne, your things are on the second to last bed. Haley, yours are at the end," one of the Carrow twins said. "By the way, your cat is adorable. What's his name?"

"Roman," Haley gasped.

Up until now, Haley had completely forgotten about Roman. Haley practically sprinted across the room, nearly knocking over Tracey Davis; but she found Roman in his cage in the alcove across from her bed. She picked him out of his cage and cuddled the black kitten with bright green eyes close to her. He purred contentedly, her only companion who wouldn't abandon her tonight. If she didn't have Harry, at least she had Roman. She took a few steps closer to the window to look out of it; but things didn't seem to look normal. She pressed her fingertips against the glass to find it cold to the touch.

"It's the Black Lake out there," Daphne said sitting from her bed. "Father said that sometimes the Giant Squid or other creatures would swim by."

"A lake?" Haley choked out as she took a few steps backward. "Won't the glass break?"

"No, I'm sure there are plenty of enchantments keeping things in place and creatures out," Daphne said. "We're perfectly safe."

"Who cares if it's safe, I think it's brilliant," Pansy added. "Best view of all the Houses if you ask me."

"Have you seen the other Houses?" Haley asked.

"Don't need to," Pansy retorted. "Slytherins always have the best."

"Did you read the note on the board?" Flora Carrow asked.

"What note?" Millicent Bulstrode questioned.

"Apparently not," Flora continued. "Professor Snape wants to meet with the first years before breakfast tomorrow in the common room."

"So early," Pansy groaned.

"I'm going to go to bed now and unpacking later," Daphne said. "I'd suggest you girls do the same. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Pansy somewhat glared at Daphne before she jumped onto her bed.

"Where's your sense of fun, Daph," Pansy groaned. "It's our first night at Hogwarts. We should be having fun, not acting like old grannies."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Daphne asked.

"Well, everyone else is down in the common room," Pansy said.

"Fine," Daphne moaned. "But only for a bit. I really do want to get to bed early."

All the girls but Haley headed for the door. Haley instead plopped onto her bed with Roman in her arms. Daphne was the first to notice Haley wasn't with them, so she stopped the other girls by the door before she took a few steps closer to Haley.

"Haley, are you coming?" Daphne asked.

"I—I think I'm just going to go to stay here," Haley said.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked.

"She said she wanted to stay here," Pansy scoffed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. "Haley?"

"Maybe next time," Haley sighed. "It's been a long day."

"Suit yourself," Pansy said with a shrug. "You know where we'll be."

Pansy disappeared, along with Flora, Hestia, Tracey, and Millicent. Daphne hung back only for a moment after the other girls had left.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know," Daphne said with a smile. "Next time."

"All right," Haley giggled.

"G'night," Daphne said lightly.

"G'night," Haley responded.

Daphne left the room, leaving Haley and Roman alone in the room. Haley sighed as she fell back onto her pillows. This had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever been on. Way better than the dirt floor she and Harry had shared about a month ago. She examined the room a little more closely finding two doors at the end. The first door led to a closet that was divided into six sections, and it appeared that some of the girls had already hung some of their clothes. She wasn't sure she had much to hang up; but it was nice that she had the space if she needed it. Door number two led to an attached lavatory. It had two showers, three toilet stalls, and three sinks. Convenient. At least now she knew that she didn't have to go far to freshen up.

Haley then changed into a ratty pair of pyjamas, one of Dudley's old t-shirts, before she crawled into her bed with Roman. She then shut the curtains around her bed for privacy and held Roman close to her. She wondered what Harry was doing right now. Was he having a good time with his new friends? A good enough time to not think about her? Was he finding the whole situation overwhelming? Was he liking Gryffindor? But Haley knew that she wasn't going to get an answer to these questions. So instead, she began to hum a haunting melody. She wasn't sure how she knew the melody; but it was a part of her. She closed her eyes and hummed as Roman settled by her feet. Haley found that her exhaustion easily overcame her and she easily drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay of the chapter! School sneaks up on you sometimes, especially at the end of the term. Sheesh! Not to mention that my beta reader is no longer in the country. But to make it up to you, I did make the chapter a little longer. I really do hope you enjoyed it and that the wait was worth it. As far as many of you guessed, she did become a Slytherin! Look forward to meeting Snape next chapter. How do you think he's going to react to Haley…seeing as she looks so much like Lily. Anyway, thank you all so much for the support. I really do appreciate it! Thanks especially to those who have favourtied/ followed: rsciort19, .7, cup-o-tea, Icebreeze of ThunderClan, Darth Void Sage of the Force, Princess Aaliyah, eemhp31, Idka92, and steel-alchemist. It really means a lot to me. And thanks sooo much to my reviewers!**

**GraceFaithHopeLove:** Yes, Harry was a bit of a jerk last chapter and this chapter as well. They're still kids, so they're going to do stupid things. Not to mention that there's going to be that struggle to balance this new world that they're a part of and family. That will only be made harder especially with the twins being in separate Houses. Yes, Hermione can be quite annoying…but don't worry, it's only Haley's perspective of her…and there's got to be room for character development. Yes! The boy was Draco. Haley and Draco…hehe. I'm glad that you appreciate the details I write. I really wanna do this story justice and not write a crap "harry has a twin" story. Granted, I know that I'm not perfect…especially not at writing. So, we will have to see how this goes.

**Guest (1): **Thanks so much for the kind review. I'm flattered that you think I have some talent. Believe me, it wasn't always that way. Haha. Really glad you like Haley…but I suppose you probably wouldn't continue reading this story if you hated her, eh? So, thanks so much for the review!

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Yay! You liked it! I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter. I hope that you like this one too! There was a lot of Slytherin goodness in it. (Just as you predicted) I tried to drop many breadcrumbs so that it wouldn't be a complete surprise…like her character not having any traits of a Slytherin. Yes, Haley does need to work on standing up for herself and I agree with you that Slytherin will do that for her. There's a spunky side of her just waiting to come out once she gets out of the shell. As far as Theo goes...I hope you liked the scenes he was in. I really liked writing him…but then, I really like writing all of the characters. I'm a dork like that. Haha. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

**Lady Elizabeth of New York:** Yeah, I do write a lot. Part of it is probably overkill…but I at times would get really fed-up with people who had a really awesome storyline but then they only had really short chapters. So I probably go over the edge with the details; but I really want you the readers to almost have a play-by-play of what's going on inside in my head. (It's a scary place, I know. ;)) And thanks so much for the compliment of thinking that I'm a decent writer. I've never actually had much faith in my writer. There are times where I literally have to have my beta take me by the hand (well, I guess that part is figuratively) and tell me that what I'm not doing is crap. Insecure writer syndrome, I suppose. Haha. You chose correctly as far as Slytherin went! I really tried to make it obvious. Haha. And you shall get Severus' reaction next time. What do you think he's going to do? Thanks again for the review, I really do appreciate it.

**Xenocanaan: **Yeah, Harry wasn't very sympathetic toward his sister last chapter…or this chapter either. Especially throughout the "first book" there's going to be that struggle to find that balance of new world/school and family. And clearly the characters aren't perfect at it right away, so it gives them something to work through…and it will bring frustration. I even get mad at Harry; but ultimately, it should work itself out for the most part; but Harry can be pretty thick at times in general and now that there's a sister in the picture, I can only imagine it being worse. Haha.

**WaitingForTheLights: ** I'm so glad that you like Harry and Haley. I've been trying. Haha. You are right on as far as what is going on between the siblings! I'm glad you liked Mrs Weasley. I also loved her and her scene with Haley. As far as Hermione goes, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. ;) Thanks so much for your review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**SkippingPumpkin:** Yes, Weasleys! Boo that you're gone! Who knows if/when you'll be able to read this. I do hope it's soon. I miss you. And I finally got the Sorting like you requested…although, no Hufflepuff. Sorry. ;) Hope you're having some fun!


End file.
